


Kira's Adventures through the Who'verse: The Change

by Anestassia



Series: Kira's Adventures Through the Fandoms [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestassia/pseuds/Anestassia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira was a bit of an odd child. She never had many friends growing up. And she lacked a working Television or Computer for the longest time. So growing up she did what children did best. Imagine. Now as she grew older, and had a working computer and a T.V. she dedicated herself to her new found obsession. Fandoms. Be it Transformers, Doctor Who, or Hellsing (A rather unappreciated Manga) she devoted herself to her fandoms and daydreamed. But even if she'd always hoped and dreamed, she was truly flabbergasted when she woke up in one. Travelling with The Doctor in the TARDIS and exploring new and alien worlds was all just a bit overwhelming. Not to mention exciting. But what should she do when she finds out that the hop between dimensions might have done more than frazzle her mind. What if it changed her. And how would The Doctor react...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day Like Any Other...?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first ever story, so all criticism is welcome. It might take me awhile to update do to family issues but I'll do my best. And I'd like to hear what you all think of Kira. I'll try to get a picture of her up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been rewriting this. It's something I've wanted to do for a while now. If your wondering this was updated 6/9/2014
> 
> Disclamer: I don't own Doctor Who.

It was a rather exciting day in Kira's life. Normally this somewhat average teen's days were spent lounging in her over-sized and unbelievably comfortable bed and reading (Both fanfiction and books), playing videogames, watching her favorite tv shows and movies, or simply enjoying her free time and day dreaming. Today was different though. Today was the first day of the ever famous Comic-Expo, the biggest comic convention her small city of Albuquerque hosted.

Determined to dress up, Kira had gotten up early that morning and began putting together her Steampunk Costume. Her costume consisted of an egg-shell colored button up shirt with a bow collar and a brown and gold striped underbust buckled corset that felt like it pushed her organs up to her chest and pressed her ribs down enough to bruise them. From the waist down was a long brown skirt with strategically placed belts holding it up and showing off her legs and her black flower-patterned stockings and some knee-high army green tie-up boots finishing it off. It took her a few months to get her costume put together. Day's spent searching the mall, thrift stores, the bag of old clothes in her garage, and the internet to put this outfit together. The costume itself didn't take long to put on, though she needed help from her mom to lace and tie the corset. Putting her shoes on also proved to be a chore with her corset restraining her movement.

Currently Kira was bent over the sink and leaning as close to the mirror as she could, fighting to keep her arm from shaking as she tried to learn the new and complicated art of make up without poking her eye out with her liquid eyeliner brush. It was her fourth or fifth attempt at putting on liquid eyeliner, and she was ecstatic that it actually looked okay. Well, it didn't look like a five year old drew on her eyelid with sharpy this time at least. She finished with one eye, and was just starting on the other. She was almost done painstakingly applying the liquid nightmare to her second eye when her concentration was broken with a rather high pitched voice.

"Kira! Your Comic-thing starts today right? When are you expected to be there?!" Kira had jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, causing her to paint a thick black line of eyeliner across her eyelid up to her eyebrow. With an exasperated sigh she grabbed some tissue and quickly wiped it off before it dried.

"We were planning on meeting up around 3:00!" Kira replied with a slightly irritated tone. _And I almost had it that time too, oh well I guess I'll go without eyeliner today._ She pushed her irritation to the side, deciding it was pointless. She was never a fan of make up. It just never felt like it looked right on her.

"Well hurry up then! You'll make your friends wait!" Her father's booming voice rang out. Kira sighed once again looking in the mirror to make sure she got all the eyeliner off before she rushed out to grab her bag, glancing at the clock on her desk as she went. She held back a groan when she saw that it was only 1:36pm. She was already used to her father and his odd _"If you're not early you're late even if your on time"_ policy, but it still annoyed her.

Rushing to the front door she double checked her outfit and her bag to make sure she wasn't forgetting something important. Making sure she had her pass along with all her money, phone, and whatever she deemed important enough to stuff in it, like her crayons and little plastic toy animals and a few notecards to sketch on when she got bored. You know, the essentials.

"So, who's going with you to this convention again?" Her father asked in his 'if I don't approve you're not going' tone in his voice. Over-protective as always.

"My friends Jared and Die-go." Kira replied, drawing out the 'o' in Diego's name. Hearing the last name her father's face morphed from serious to slightly confused.

"Die-go? Whose Die-go?" He asked as he tried to remember if she's mentioned his name before. Kira couldn't help but snicker at her father's confusion at the nick-name she'd assigned her slightly insane friend.

"Diego's a friend from school. I just call him Die-go to 'cause that's how it's spelled. I'm sure you've seen him before. He's tall, has curly hair he refers to as a 'jew fro', slightly insane always makes perverted jokes and seems somewhat awkward." She explained, holding out her hand about a foot above her head to show just how tall he was. Her father considered that answer for a moment before seemingly accepting the explanation and continuing his interrogation.

"And Jared's that kid who has the eye problem that ended up getting sent to the hospital with heart issues from drinking too many energy drinks at that last convention you went to right?" He asked, scratching his head as he thought everything through. This time Kira couldn't hold back her laugh at the memory of that particular convention. That convention was hosted at a fairly large hotel that had a Ice cream Parlor where they chose to spend their downtime. The Ice cream Parlor, apparently, sold energy drinks along with their delicious ice cream. Her friend's decided that it'd be a good idea to drink at least four large energy drinks during the convention. The result was her friend Josh Toon, who she called 'Toon-man', attempting to climb the wall in the hotel that was hosting the event and Jared getting sent to the hospital the next day due to heart palpitations.

"Yup, that's Jared." Kira clarified once she finished laughing. Her dad nodded his consent and opened the front door allowing Kira and her mother out before he walked out, closing and locking the door behind him. Kira couldn't hold back her smile as she walked to his truck, excited for the convention and the day ahead.

~8~

Kira clutched the handle of her purse, looking around at all the different stalls in awe. She was overwhelmed by the sheer quantity of booths in the convention center and quickly found herself running from stall to stall, fighting the temptation to buy everything in sight. It was only her third convention, and her first time going to one as large as the Comic-Expo was.

After she had finally settled down from her initial excitement Kira made her way to a small stage near the back of the vendor's hall in an attempt to get away from the crowd and begin searching for her friends. Pulling out her phone she let out a sigh of relief when she saw a few new texts from her previously mentioned friends. She was nervous being alone at such a large convention. She quickly flipped through her messages, giggling as she read them.

> **JARED:** _Hay Kira, I'm at the Convention. Where are you?  
> _ **JARED:** _I think I'm the first one here, it's really empty.  
> _ **JARED:** _Oh. Um, I'm in the wrong building…  
> _ **JARED:** _OKAY! Now I'm at the Convention. Have you seen Diego? And where should we meet up?_

_Only Jared._ Kira thought to herself, looking around and trying to find a good meeting place. As she was looking she spotted something that made her jaw drop. There, in the middle of the vendor's hall was a big blue Police Public Call Box. That beautiful blue box that she's always dreamed of seeing. Slowly as if in a trance she walked towards it, forgetting about her friend and the world around her for a brief moment.

"-You know the interesting thing is the cracked paint is natural. That's all due to New Mexico Sun." A voice to her left brought Kira out of her trance. Quickly she shook her head, trying to clear it as she looked towards the slightly overweight man at the booth next to the TARDIS. The man was explaining how he made it to other Doctor Who fans that were currently squealing and taking a picture of themselves in front of it. Kira looked down at the forgotten phone in her hand smirked as she looked back at the TARDIS.

> **KIRA:** _Hey Jared. Meet me at the TARDIS. It's in the middle near the back of the Dealer's Hall._

With her smirk still in place she walked closer to the beautiful replica of the famous ship and examined it once the other fans left. Slowly she ran her fingers across the faded, cracking blue paint. She let out a yelp when a small bolt of gold static leapt from the ship and attacked her finger, causing her to flinch back in shock. Kira examined her hand, narrowing her eyes as she watched the golden static jump across her palm for a few seconds before it dissipated into her skin with a few parting sparks. She stood there looking between the TARDIS and her hand with narrowed and accusing eyes as if the box had done it on purpose. Well that was unexpected, Never seen gold static like that. She was brought from her thoughts as her phone vibrated in her purse. "You've got a text message, Text messages are cool." The voice of the 11th Doctor rang out from her phone's speaker, demanding her attention. Pulling her phone out of her purse she sighed as she read her new text message, walking away from the TARDIS towards the doors of the dealer hall.

> **JARED:** _Where's that? I'm lost._

It only took Kira 13 seconds before she saw her friend and waved him over with a wide smile on her face. The incident with the TARDIS already long forgotten as she called out his name. "JARED!"

A short kid with long hair and the thickest glasses in the world looked up and waved as he began weaving his way through the crowd and towards Kira. He'd only made it three steps before the power went out with a roaring boom of thunder sounding in the background. Kira gave a little jump and frowned in confusion. She was far from scared of the dark, and she'd always found storms rather relaxing. With a heavy sigh she tried tuning out the shrill screams and quite mummers of everyone else in the room as she let her eyes adjust to the lack of light in the room. _Now that's odd. It's the middle of summer. It almost NEVER rains here let alone this far away from the rainy season…_

Kira jumped when another loud boom sounded closer to the building, breaking her train of thought. She watched with a disappointed frown as the people pushed past each other without care or consideration in their race to reach the doors first, trying to exit the vendor's hall as in a crazed panic. Slowly Kira weaved her way through the people to the back of the hall, trying to avoid the crowd knowing how dangerous it was. She'd heard stories of people getting trampled to death in similar situations, and she was determined to keep herself from becoming a statistic. Spotting the replica TARDIS she quickly walked towards it and hid inside to wait out the panic that the storm had caused. As time passed in the complete darkness of the replica, Kira curled up on the floor and closed her eyes, letting her mind wonder. She imagined what it would be like if she was in the real TARDIS, traveling alongside the Doctor as his companion. It only took a moment for her to sucumb to the exhaustion the day had caused her and fall asleep.

~8~  
Jared's POV  
~8~

I only made three steps toward Kira before the lights went out. I gave a little jump at the large boom that followed the loss of light, cringing at the shrill screams that sounded. I tried to make my way towards Kira again, but got caught in the wave of people as they tried to run toward the door. With a frustrated groan I gave up trying to fight the crowd and quickly exited the hall, deciding to find Kira once I'd made it outside. After an hour or so passed and the hall had completely cleared out I began my search.

I pulled out my cheap flip phone and quickly dialed Kira's number to see where she was. After an hour, 20 texts, and 15 missed calls I began to panic. Becoming desperate I decided to look around. Or attempt to at least. I had eye issues, so I could be standing right next to her and still not see her. Probably better to ask the staff if they could help. I was just about to ask when another loud boom sounded and shook the building. A terrible feeling settled in my gut as I began running towards the doors of the Vendor hall with everyone else.

Someone, probably a staff member, cautiously opened the doors and we all watched in a mixture of awe and horror as dust and concrete began to settle in the hall. The air was cold and charged and smelt slightly metallic. Apparently the loud boom was a bolt of lightning hitting the roof of the building and causing the dealer's hall to cave in. A bolt gold lightning cut it's way through the remaining dust and struck the replica of the TARDIS Kira had told me to meet her by. The odd lightning seemed to envelop the replica for a few terrifying seconds before both it and the replica disappeared, leaving nothing but a scorch mark in its place. Everyone stood at the doors of the now ruined hall frozen in shock at what they'd just seen.

"I saw a girl hide in there." Someone random woman mumbled with a stunned voice. "Sh-she was moving to get out of the crowd and she just hid in there. D-Do you think she was still in it when..." The woman trailed off, unable to voice her worry. The terrible feeling I had just seemed to grow as storm began to slowly disappear, leaving a clear blue sky and a bright blinding sun shining through the hole in the roof.


	2. I Punched Who?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a new guest upon his TARDIS and quickly learns that one must keep their distance from Kari or suffer the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been rewriting this. It's something I've wanted to do for a while now. If your wondering this was updated 6/9/2014

The Doctor was more than a bit confused at the blue wooden Police Public Call Box currently sitting in the console room of the TARDIS. It had just appeared out of nowhere. One moment he was following a signal his TARDIS picked up, the Nestene Consciousness causing trouble again. He'd thought he'd take a peek and began looking further into it. He had looked up from his work to see this Police Box just sitting there. He'd already ran a scan on it, hoping, praying that it was another TARDIS and slightly scared that it was his own TARDIS. But he quickly found out it was nothing more than a wooden blue box. It wasn't even a real Police Box, Just a replica! When he had inspected the box closer he found that it was fairly new and well made, though it held nothing to his TARDIS. _Is this what it's like when people see my TARDIS appear out of nowhere?_

The Doctor was quickly pulled from his musings as the door to the box creaked open and a soft mumbling could be heard. Quietly the Doctor tip-toed to the door to sneak a peek inside. That peek only made the box more of a mystery. Curled up inside of the box was a young girl with her foot sticking out. Apparently she had lightly kicked the door open in her sleep. She looked about 14 or 15 years old and she was dressed in a rather odd costume.

Opening the door the rest of the way the Doctor kneeled down beside the girl, inspecting her further. Upon a closer look he saw her body development was closer to 16 or 17, though her face still suggested younger. The slightly faded freckles he could see dusting her pale cheeks and nose only supported this. The girl had short dark brown hair that was choppy and only about inch long, though she'd left her bangs long enough to fall into her eyes and drape across her face as she slept. She twitched every so often, a distressed look corrupting her face. The Doctor was considering waking her up when the girl's eyes suddenly shot open and she jumped up from the floor of the box, ramming her head against the Doctors in the process. With a yelp of pain the girl automatically brought her fist up in defense, hitting the Doctor in the jaw with a solid punch. The Doctor fell back from the hit, landing on his bum with a thud as he looked at the girl in shock.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled, angry and in pain, rubbing his slightly red jaw. The girl was rubbing her head where it hit the Doctor's when he yelled, causing her to freeze in shock. Very slowly she began turn her head to look at the Doctor with owlish eyes. She just continued to stare in shock at just who was sitting in front of her, completely forgetting the pain in her head or the fact that he had just yelled at her. The Doctor stared back in a mix annoyance and growing amusement. After a long stretch of silence the Doctor began to grow impatient. With an aggravated sigh he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he asked the girl his question again.

"Well, why'd you hit me? Are you planning on answering my question or are you just gonna sit there staring at me like I'm a ghost or something." The Doctor demanded more than asked. The girl snapped her mouth shut, blinking her eyes a bit before she looked from the Doctors bruising jaw to her sore and slightly purple knuckles. Flexing her hand a bit the girl winced at the pain it caused her hands, taking a deep breath she considered what to say for a moment before finally answering his question.

"Um, I- I suppose it was a reflex. You know, after having a nightmare and then hitting your head against a stranger because he was watching you sleep. I just kind of automatically punched him to protect myself." The girl replied, keeping her eyes on her hand trying to ignore the feeling of the Doctors eyes on her as he listened to her answer.

"First off, I wasn't 'watching you sleep.' I was trying to figure out who you were since you appeared in _my_ TARDIS out of nowhere. And second, who 'automatically' punches someone! Oh wait, I know why, it's because you're American. American's are always so violent." The Doctor rambled on rolling his eyes at the absurdity of it all. Not only had a girl appeared out of nowhere in his TARDIS, but she butt heads with him and HIT him as well.

As he rambled on the girl slowly stood up and walked out of the blue box she appeared in and began to look around the TARDIS. Lightly running her fingers against the pillars and the control panel as she slowly walked along it, tuning out the Doctor as she focused on the wonderful machinery around her. The Doctor stopped rambling as he watched her, noticing the look on her face was not one of curiosity and fear as he normally sees, rather it was a face of fascination and recognition with a bit of disbelief.

"So, who are you then? What's that box? And how'd you get on my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked, his tone slightly softer than it was before. The girl jumped a bit, having forgotten him as she studied the console of the TARDIS. Quickly she turned around to face The Doctor, looking him straight in the eyes she spoke. Her tone held more confidence than before now that her initial shock had finally settled.

"I'm Kira. That blue box is… well to be honest it's not mine. I was just hiding in it. And I really don't know how I got onto your TARDIS. It should be impossible, but seeing as I'm here now it's clearly possible. I'm assuming the storm I was in earlier has something to do with my me being here though." Kira spoke in a very professional tone, something she was used to with how often she had to present and talk with people due to her school's PBL system. For once she was thankful for all the annoying presentations shes been forced to give.

The Doctor's expression morphed from gentle to serious at the mention of a storm. He rushed towards her with hurried and impatient steps. "Storm? What storm? Where were you as this 'storm' hit?" The Doctor's voice held a tone of urgency, demanding answers. He moved closer and closer until he was toe to toe with her, his 6' tall figure looming over her small 5' 4" frame. His blue eyes boring intently into her dark brown as he assessed her words. With a gulp Kira took a step back, keeping eye contact as she spoke.

"Some sort of thunderstorm. I was inside during it so I only ever heard it. I was at a comic convention, hence my outfit. The storm took out the lights which caused everyone to panic. To avoid the swarm of running and screaming fellow geeks in costume I went to hide. My hiding spot just so happened to be that box, which I'm embarrassed to admit, I fell asleep in." Kira answered the Doctor with a slightly tremble to her voice. The Doctor's heated stare was making her nervous.

The Doctor looked at her, trying to find any hint that she could be lying to him. Their staring contest was cut short when the TARDIS monitor bleeped, pulling their attention towards it. With quick wide strides the Doctor walked back to the monitor, taking only seconds to read it before moving to set the coordinates into the TARDIS's navigation system. The Doctor wasted no time as he set the TARDIS for Earth, London – 2005 near some store called 'Henrik's'. Kira looked on in interest watching what buttons the Doctor pushed, trying to see if she'd recognize any of them (she didn't, but she still wanted to try) and trying to memorize them for later..

"Where are we going then?" She asked. If this universe followed the television series then she knew it had to be before the show re-aired in 2005 since Rose wasn't on board. The Doctor paused his work for only a second to glance at Kira, thinking something over before he answered her question.

"I'm going to check out this signal I'm getting from some store called Henrik's. You're going to stay in the TARDIS until I find out what I'm going to do with you. You might want to change your outfit well you're waiting. I'm sure that corset isn't very comfortable, especially considering you slept in it." The Doctor's tone held no room for argument. And quite frankly, Kira didn't want to. Her corset was becoming a bit suffocating, and if she was truthful with herself it would be a bit embarrassing to be running around in it. And if this universe did follow the Television Series then this was when the Doctor first met Rose, and there was nothing much for her to do other than run around a store before it exploded. Nodding her head in agreement with the Doctor's decision Kira wandered off, trying to remember where the closet was.

 _I think it was just down the hall, fourth left then… past the bin under the stairs?_ Kira was giving herself a headache trying to remember what the Doctor told Rose in the show. She stopped and looked around, becoming slightly panicked at the thought of being lost in the endless halls of the TARDIS when an idea came to mind. Looking up at the ceiling Kira took a deep breath before she put her new plan into action.

 _Um, TARDIS? Or I suppose you prefer 'Sexy' if the show's anything to go by. But, uh, I was hoping you could show me to the closet? If you don't mind that is._ Kira held her breath as she waited. Every second felt like an hour as she stared up at the ceiling with a desperate and an increasingly embarrassed look on her face. After about a minute passed Kira was ready to give up when an image appeared before her eyes accompanied by a soft motherly voice.

**_Just follow the path I will give you… have given you, sorry, tenses are so confusing. Oh! And I think the sweater is nice… was nice… will be nice… oh, forget it; you understand what I am trying to tell you don't you Kira?_ **

Kira giggled as she listened to the TARDIS as it rambled in her head, voicing her thanks she quickly followed the path the TARDIS had given her to the closet, aching to get out of the corset.

* * *

The closet was big. Bigger than it looked on the Television. Not only was it multiple levels, but it also had different sectors separated into different rooms. First the rooms were separated into some of the different planets or areas. Then it had different rooms for Adults, Teens, and Children. Then it was further sectioned off into rooms for men, women, both, none, undecided, and unknown. THEN it was separated into different sizes. And FINALLY each floor represented a different time period.

Kira walked through the racks of clothes, running her hand along the different fabrics trying to find something she liked. After going through several outfits she was about to give up until she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Quickly dropping the pair of overalls she was looking at she rushed towards it. Kira squealed as she pulled her favorite thing off the shelf yet. Held in front of her was an off the shoulder purple sweater that ended an inch over her belly button. The sweater started out a dark violate at the top, and lightened into lavender and then closer to white at the bottom. The sleeves were big, baggy and would slightly cover her hands.

Looking around some more she found the final pieces to complete her outfit. Her new outfit consisted of the purple sweater held up by some small leather straps that clipped on to it over a blue tank top. A pair of denim dark blue shorts that had several large roses printed on it in a lighter blue color, a pair of knee-high socks that held different patterns and looked stitched together like a quilt, and a pair of dark brown leather boots that tied up and had a wide inch tall heel. To finish it off she had a utility belt with a few pockets and straps on it with a small side bag that also strapped onto her thigh at the bottom.

The bag was bigger on the inside (courtesy of the TARDIS) and the other pockets and straps were the perfect size for her phone and a few other things she transferred over from her purse (A small box cutter, a flashlight, a first aid kit, her toy animals and crayons, etc.). Looking herself over in the mirror Kira squealed once more in approval and excitement, about ready to leave when she noticed something odd. Reflected in the mirror on the inside of her wrist were two small concentric circles with two dots between them. It was a bit faded and it had a slight gold tint to it.

 _This symbol is familiar. Why is it familiar? Where have I seen this before?_ Kira wondered, more curious than anything. She knew she should have freaked out at the sudden appearances of an odd symbol, but everything felt like a dream at the moment and she couldn't bring herself to care. Besides, it looked kinda cool. The TARDIS quickly jarred Kira from her inspection of her wrist with a mental message.

**_The Doctor had just blown up that store. I suggest you return to my console room before he returned… returns… *sigh* tenses are just so annoying and pointless._ **

Kira looked up at the ceiling and smiled as the path to the console room appeared in her head. With quick sure strides Kira quickly found her way to the console room, walking in just as the TARDIS door opened to reveal the Doctor slightly singed from blowing up Hendrik's.

* * *

Kira watched in amusement as he adjusted his sonic screwdriver trying to find the signal that would lead him to an Auton, or better yet, the Nestene Consciousness itself. "So, how'd your investigation of Hendrik's go Doctor?" Kira asked in greeting.

The Doctor looked up in surprise, having forgotten Kira's existence. He noticed her outfit and nodded in approval with a small smirk on his face. It was modest, but still showed her curves as if to contradict her slightly childish face while still holding an air of innocence. Just like Kira. She gave of a young and innocent feel, but if that punch she gave him was anything to go by she was anything but a child.

"Oh, it went well. Went to the store, hid for a while as I 'investigated', found a girl about to get killed by some Autons disguised as mannequins, saved her life, blew up the store and all the Autons with it. You know, nothing much. It was kind of relaxing with how little danger there was compared to normal. Now I need to find a live Auton so I can track its signal back to its master, the Nestene Consciousness. I see you've changed, nice outfit." Kira couldn't help but laugh at the Doctor's way of describing it as one would the weather. The Doctor seemed surprised at that. He half expected her to look at him like he was a loon and demand a proper explanation or just ignore it and pretend that she didn't care. He hardly expected her to laugh and look at him like she understood his ramble.

"Thanks, the TARDIS helped out a bit. So, can I go with you on your search?" She really wanted to go, though she knew what should happen if this universe was anything like the television series she was eager to experience it herself. The Doctor looked at her, as if assessing her usefulness in this adventure. A wide smile stretched across his face and he nodded his consent as his sonic beeped, finding an Auton signature. The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, Kira following close behind as they quickly followed the beeping sonic towards the Powell Estate and an unsuspecting Rose Tyler.


	3. Rose 1: Meeting Rose and the Killer Plastic Arm from Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira meets Rose and Battles a Killer Plastic Arm from Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/11/2014

It didn't take long for the Doctor and Kira to find themselves in front of a door. Kneeling down the Doctor pushed at a cat flap at the bottom of the door only to find that it was nailed shut. Kira watched in amusement as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and un-nailed the cat flap, pushing on it once more with a satisfied smirk. The Doctors smirk quickly fell into a frown when the cat flap swung back at him. With an arched brow Kira watched the Doctor looked through the cat flap, surprised at who he saw. The door to the flat opened just as the Doctor made it to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked with an astounded look on his face.

"I _live_ here!" Rose replied, she almost sounded insulted.

"Well, what do you do that for?" The Doctor continued his questioning, refusing to believe that it was all a coincidence.

"'Cause I do!" Now Rose was deferentially insulted. "And I'm only home because someone blew up my job." Kira couldn't help but laugh at that. Rose and the Doctor turned to Kira, The Doctor amused and Rose surprised and slightly irritated.

"Who are you then? You weren't there last night." Rose was definitely in a bad mood. Kira gave a small wave with a shy smile.

"Hey, I'm Kira... I was waiting in the... car?" Kira introduced herself, the end sounding more like a question then an explanation. Rose's frown deepened as she tried to put the pieces together.

"Right, well, what are you doing here now?" Rose asked, seeming to have calmed down a bit. The Doctor gave a small 'ah ha' as Rose's question reminded him about what they came for. He quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and checked it over as a look of confusion made its way onto his face.

"Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" The Doctor lightly knocked Rose on the forehead with his fist. "No, Bonehead. Bye, then." The Doctor moved to walk away when Rose quickly rushed forward and grabbed him.

"You, inside, right now. You too." Rose demanded as she dragged the Doctor inside and gave Kira a sharp glare. Kira flinched a bit at the glare, but moved inside after the Doctor, carefully closing the door behind her.

"Who is it?" A slightly nasally voice yelled out. Jackie, Rose's mom. Rose quickly ran to her mom's room, leaving the Doctor and Kira to follow.

"They're part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes."Rose called out. Kira and the Doctor followed behind until they reached the door to Jackie's room. The Doctor stopped at the door and Kira continued walking until she was just a few feet passed the door and she leaned against the wall and waited, watching the Doctor's conversation with Jackie with a small knowing smile. She was looking forward to this scene, it was one of her favorites.

"She deserves compensation." Jackie demanded as turned towards the Doctor. Her eyes grew wide when they settled on him, his large muscles and leather jacket seemed to capture her interest.

"Ha. We're talking millions." answered the Doctor, playing along with the cover Rose provided for them.

The Doctor looked around a bit as Jackie stood up from her bed, her voice turning from demanding to a softer flirtatious tone. "Um, ahem, I'm in my dressing gown."

The Doctor looked at her, his face blank as he replied. "Yes, you are." He continued to look around when his eye caught Kira. He arched a brow in question when he saw her. She clearly knew something. Jackie continued, oblivious to Kira listening in.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." Jackie started playing with the ribbon that tied her dressing gown shut and tried to give the Doctor a suggestive look.

The Doctor looked back at Jackie, his face returning to its previous blank expression as he ignored the look Jackie gave him. "Yes, there is."

Kira had to hold her hand against her mouth to keep her laughter at bay. She didn't want to alert Jackie to her presence. Jackie started to sway back and forth playfully as she continued to flirt with the Doctor.

"Well, anything could happen..." She spoke softly in her attempt to seduce the Doctor. The Doctor paused, his mouth slightly open as he looked for something to say. A sarcastic smile made its way onto his face as he looked back at Jackie.

"No." The Doctor quickly walked off, Kira following him with an arm around her stomach and a hand over her mouth as she attempted to hold in her giggles. The Doctor stopped and turned to Kira. "What's so funny?!" He asked, slightly annoyed. Kira just giggled a bit as she tried to compose herself enough to she could answer.

"You-she-you... it was just so-" Kira let out a loud bark of laughter at the look on the Doctor's face as she tried to explain. He looked almost embarrassed.

"Oh shut it! It wasn't that funny!" The Doctor quickly walked off, leaving Kira to compose herself before she followed. Kira rushed to catch up with the Doctor, arriving in the living room just as he did.

"Don't mind the mess. Would you like a coffee?" Rose asked them as they entered the living room, looking at the both of them as she walked into the kitchen.

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk." The Doctor accepted as he moved to look around the living room.

"None for me thanks." Since there's gonna be a 'Killer plastic hand from space' by the time it's done. Kira replied, though she kept that last bit too herself as she walked to stand behind the Doctor, listening to him as he babbled. Both of them were ignoring Rose as she talked about going to the Police.

"I thought you liked two sugars in your coffee?" Kira asked, wanting to start a conversation. The Doctor stopped what he was doing and turned to her. A serious look on his face.

"I do, I just felt like having it with milk today. How'd you know that?" He asked. Kira gulped, seeing the all too dangerous look in his eye. The look he gave her made her want to tell the truth. To admit that she was from a different universe that his life was a television show where she was from and she had spent hours on end searching up random facts about him and his life. That just made her seem like a stalker.

"Uh, the TARDIS told me. We were... chatting well you were off blowing up Rose's job. Well, I say chatting but it was really just her talking to me through some psychic connection. She showed me to the closet and we kinda just started chatting." Kira prayed that he'd buy her lie. The Doctor just looked at her, his eyes narrowing as he considered her answer. "Um she also told me that you never passed your drivers test." The Doctor pouted at that, seeming to accept her answer as the truth.

"I fly the TARDIS just fine! Why do I need a test to prove it." The Doctor complained. Kira gave a strained giggle at that, happy that she hadn't lost the Doctor's trust. The Doctor continued to look around the flat, letting the tension from the previous moment dissipate as he picked up a letter with Rose's name on it.

"Hm, Rose Tyler." As he put the letter down a mirror caught his attention. Rose continued talking, though her topic moved from the Police to Wilson, the dead chief electrician. Kira felt bad about Wilson's death, but what was worse was she knew it was only the beginning.

"Ah, could have been worse, look at the ears." The Doctor flicked his ears as he spoke, pulling Kira from her thoughts and making her giggle.

"I think you look nice. Bit of a rebel look to you." The Doctor smiled at her and gave her a wink, all previous tension between them gone. The Doctor smiled as a deck of cards caught his eye.

"Luck be a Lady~" The Doctor sang quietly, Kira mumbling the words along with him under her breath. The Doctor started shuffling the cards from one hand to another, accidentally sending the cards flying as Rose moved topics back to the Police. "Maybe not." The Doctor muttered as he moved to look at something else in the room when a rustling caught his attention. Kira moved away from the couch, trying to avoid the 'Killer plastic hand from space' as she's taken to calling it. The Doctor didn't seem to notice Kira as he walked towards the couch to investigate the rustle he heard.

"What's that, then? Have you got a cat?" He asked Rose as he kneeled on the couch, leaning over the back of it to see what was behind it.

"No." Replied Rose, completely oblivious to the plastic hand that shot out from behind her couch and started to strangle the Doctor. Kira quickly moved to help, trying to pry the hand off his throat with all her strength.

"We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate." Rose walked into the living room, two mugs of coffee in her hand. Rose finally noticed the plastic hand that was choking the Doctor, though she didn't seem shocked when she saw it. "I told Mickey to chuck that out." Rose said, annoyed and obviously thinking that The Doctor and Kira's actions were nothing more than two psychotic strangers playing with a plastic hand. "Your all the same. Give a man a plastic hand." Rose rambled on, making Kira rolled her eyes as she pushed the Doctor onto a white lazy boy chair and put a foot either side of him and grabbed onto the arm as she pulled with all her might. "Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor what was it?" Kira had finally had enough of Rose casually talking to them and turned her head slightly to glare at Rose out of the corner of her eye.

"Rose. The Hand. Is trying. To Kill him! Now help me get it off!" Kira panted lightly as she yelled at Rose, tired from pulling at the arm with all her strength. The moment Kira spoke the hand let go of the Doctor, causing Kira to fall off the her perch on the chair and land flat on her bum since she was using all her weight to try to pull the hand off.

The arm flew towards Rose and latched onto her face, covering her mouth and nose, suffocating her. The Doctor and Kira rushed to help Rose, trying to pull the hand off her face. The force of their pulling caused the three to fall back into the glass coffee table behind them, shattering it. Kira winced as she felt a sticky trail of blood run down her thigh, but she quickly returned her attention to Rose as the Doctor pushed her onto the couch. The Doctor pushed himself up onto his knees, grabbing his screwdriver as he shuffled towards Rose. Kira slowly stood up, trying to avoid anymore cuts as she checked the few small ones she had and the one big one on her thigh. She knew that the Doctor would fix this and save Rose, so she wasn't too worried. The Doctor quickly sonicked the arm, weakening it enough to pull off Rose's face. He held the arm as he adjusted his screwdriver, trying to find the right frequency . When he'd finally found it he pushed his sonic screwdriver into the palm of the plastic hand, stopping the signal and killing it.

"It's all right, I stopped it. There you go, you see? 'Armless." The Doctor spoke, reviled as he tossed the arm to Rose, who caught it with a gasp.

"Do you think?" Rose replied as she hit the Doctor with the arm. A clearly angry tone in her voice.

"Ow." exclaimed the Doctor, more annoyed than hurt.

The Doctor got up ready to leave when he saw Kira sitting on the ground wrapping her thigh with some bandage she got from her first aid kit strapped to her belt. She had taken a small piece of cloth she'd found in her bag and wiped the dirt and small pieces of glass away from her cuts and had decided to wrap up the larger cut on her thigh because it wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Are you okay Kira?" The Doctor asked, obviously concerned for the young girl. Kira continued her work as she answered, her eyes staying firmly on her thigh.

"Yup. Just fine." Her tone was slightly strained, though she tried to keep her discomfort from showing on her face. She didn't want the Doctor to worry, and she didn't like it when people looked at her with pity in their eyes. Kira quickly finished wrapping her leg, cutting the bandage and tapping the end of it down. She rushed to put away the first aid kit as she felt the Doctor's eyes on her, making the hair on her neck stand on end. "Just a little cut from the table, it's nothing." She knew she was just talking to talk now, but the silence was unbearable to her. Kira quickly stood up and strapped the kit back onto her belt. "All ready to go now Doctor." Kira announced, eager to get moving. The Doctor was quiet for a moment before he nodded, rushing towards the door and grabbing Kira's hand on the way.

"Let's go then, back to the TARDIS." The Doctor finally spoke, his tone light and cheerful.


	4. Rose 2: Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose learns more about the Doctor and Kira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/11/2014

Rose rushed after them, worried about Kira and curious about the Doctor. The Doctor was rushing down the steps of the apartment building, one hand holding the plastic arm and the other holding Kira's hand. Kira was right behind him, trying to keep up with his fast steps so he wouldn't have to pull her along by her arm. Rose was only a few steps behind her as they rushed down the stairs, trying her best to keep up with the odd pair.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off!" Rose yelled, annoyed at the Doctor and still slightly panicked about getting attacked by a plastic arm.

"Yes we can. Here we are, this is us, swanning off. See ya!" The Doctor retorted as he rushed down the steps, managing to annoy Rose even more.

"That arm was moving. It tried to kill me!" Rose yelled in outrage.

"10 out of 10 for observation." The Doctor replied mockingly with a role of his eyes. Kira was listening to all of this in amusement. It wasn't much different than watching it on TV. Except her hand was in the Doctor's and she was trying to ignore the sting in her thigh as she tried to keep from tripping while they rushed down the stairs.

Rose continued her rant, determined to get answers out of the Doctor. "You can't just walk away, that's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on." Rose tried persuading the Doctor.

"No, I don't." The Doctor countered not a second later. Kira gave a sigh of relief when they reached the bottom of the steps and slightly increased her speed when they exited the building so she was in step with the Doctor, walking along his right side as Rose rushed up to his left.

"Alright, then. I'll go to the police." Rose said with a slight hint of finality in her voice. "I'll tell everyone. You said if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking."

Kira rolled her eyes when she heard that, thinking to herself. _That's a stupid threat. You'd never do anything to put people in danger._ The Doctor seemed to think so too.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" He asked, slightly amused.

"Sort of." Rose seemed a bit lost at how unimpressed the Doctor sounded. She had expected him to at least panic a little at her threat.

"Doesn't work." The Doctor and Kira said at the same time. Kira smirked as the Doctor smiled and Rose looked confused and slightly offended.

"Who are you? Both of you?" Yup, she was definitely offended.

"Told you. I'm the Doctor, and this is Kira." The Doctor motioned to Kira on his right with the plastic arm and Kira gave a small wave.

"Hello!" Kira greeted with a cheeky grin. This didn't seem to satisfy Rose, as she continued to ask questions.

"Yeah, but Doctor what? Kira who?" She asked, determined. Kira giggled a bit, trying to hold back the fangirling monster inside of her that wanted to spaz out at her question.

"Just 'The Doctor'." Her responded, his cheeky smile growing. Kira leaned forward slightly to wave at Rose again and grab her attention.

"I'm not from around here, so I'm sure my full name would be useless. I'm Kira. I'm from America, in the future." _In a different Universe._ Kira properly introduced herself, though she kept that last part to herself. The Doctor just looked at her with a raised eyebrow as Rose scowled.

"The Doctor." Rose said in exasperation, seeming to accept Kira's answer and the fact that Kira gave her a name, never mind the fact that she said she was from the future. Rose just figured she was a bit nutty. The Doctor just gave her an amused smile and a wave.

"Hello!" He replied with that infuriating cheeky smile of his. Rose let out a strained chuckle at this as she moved some hair out of her face.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose asked, making Kira giggle.

"Sort of." The Doctor quoted Rose, his smile turning slightly amused but a little strained. Rose seemed to notice this as she calmed down a bit. She paused for a moment, watching Kira and the Doctor walk in front of her.

"Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough." Her tone was more compassionate than before as she tried to coax the information out of the Doctor. Rose rushed up so she was standing to his left side, Kira still on his right with her hand in his. The Doctor handed Kira the plastic arm to keep from hitting Rose with it by accident as they walked. "Are you the police?" Rose asked, trying to bring some sense into things. Kira chuckled at this question, remembering that little Amelia asked the same thing when she first met the Doctor.

"No! I was just... passing through. I'm a long way from home." The Doctor answered, though he cast a curious glance at Kira when he heard her chuckle."Kira on the other hand, appeared out of thin air in a wooden box." The Doctor continued, though Rose didn't seem to hear him as she thought about her next question.

"But what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?" Rose asked with a slightly trembling voice, clearly scared. Kira opened her mouth, about to reassure Rose that she was safe when the Doctor started talking.

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way. That's all- OW!" The Doctor was glaring at Kira, who had just hit him with the plastic arm.

"No need to be rude Doctor." Kira reprimanded as Rose looked on in an odd mix of amusement and anger. Happy that Kira had defended her but angry at what the Doctor had said.

"It tried to kill me!" Rose exclaimed. The Doctor looked back at Rose, trying to ignore Kira's warning glare.

"It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop. I was there. You blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it-" The Doctor was cut off when Kira hit him with the arm again and gave him a small glare.

"WE were tracking it." She corrected. The Doctor just sighed and continued his rant, slightly annoyed that he was interrupted for something so insignificant.

"We were tracking it down, it was tracking me down." The Doctor glanced at Kira, trying to see if she was going to hit him again. "The only reason it fixed on you is 'cause you've met me." The Doctor finished.

"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." Rose asked. The Doctor just smiled.

"Sort of, Yeah." He said, once again quoting Rose. Kira sighed and rolled her eyes at this.

"You're full of it." Rose laughed out. and Kira nodded in agreement.

"You've got no idea." Kira said quietly to herself, a small fond smile on her face. The Doctor looked at the two of them, his smile growing more energetic.

"Sort of, yeah." He replied. Kira giggled again, weakly hitting him with the arm. Rose sobered up some, looking at the two travelers as she asked her next question.

"But all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?" Rose asked the pair. Kira looked up at the Doctor at that question, watching as he kept his gaze forward, refusing to look at Rose or Kira. She gave a sigh as she spoke at the same time as the Doctor, her tone weighted down with a heavy sadness as she thought about his people, now lost due to the time war.

"No one." The Doctor looked at her in surprise, curious about the sadness in her voice. Rose seemed to sense the weight of that answer.

"What, you two are on your own?" She asked, suddenly feeling sorry for them. The Doctor set his jaw as his eyes hardened as Kira lowered her head, keeping her eyes trained on the ground.

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch the telly. When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on." The Doctor spoke in a hard, firm voice trying to keep his emotions under control. Rose seemed to think for a moment before she reached over and took the arm from Kira, recoiling at the tears she could see in the girls eyes. Grabbing the arm she looked up at the Doctor, lightly hitting him with it to grab his attention.

"Hey, start from the beginning." Rose said softly. The Doctor seemed to think a moment when he shrugged.

"I mean, if we're gonna go with the living plastic - and I don't even believe that, but if we do - how did you kill it?" Rose asked, curious about the story and about her new 'friends'.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm." The Doctor explained. "I cut off the signal. Dead." Rose seemed to think about this a moment as she asked her next question.

"So that's radio control?" she asked.

"Thought control." Kira corrected her before the Doctor could. He looked at her, slightly impressed. He briefly wondered how far in the future she was from. The Doctor looked back at Rose, wondering how she was handling all this information.

"You all right?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah." Was all she said, seemingly lost in thought. "So, who's controlling it, then?" She finally asked.

"Long Story." was all the Doctor said. Leaving Rose to ask more questions.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about?" She was chuckling now, as if the very thought of it was impossible. "Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" This caused all three of them to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"No." The Doctor assured.

"Oh, no." Rose said still laughing.

"Not a chance!" Kira exclaimed. Wishing it was that simple.

"It's not a price war." The Doctor added, causing more laughter.

"They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you." The Doctor paused for a moment, letting the information sink in. "Do you believe me?" Rose looked at him like he was crazy and then glanced at Kira, surprised by the soft smile on the girls face.

"No." Rose said, hesitant as she turned back to the Doctor.

"You're still listening." Kira cut in, stealing the Doctor's line. She knew it was rude, and potentially dangerous, but she couldn't help it. Rose stopped in her tracks and watched as The Doctor and Kira continued walking towards a blue box parked across the street.

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me. Who are you?" Rose asked again, really wishing he'd answer, though she knew it was unlikely. Kira and The Doctor stopped walking and turned around. The Doctor looked at Rose before he looked off into the distance, trying to come up with a satisfactory answer. Kira held a sad smile on her face as she looked up at him. She understood why he was so hesitant to answer, all the guilt he felt and how little he thought of himself and the universe at this moment in his life. She felt bad for him, and wanted to comfort him but she knew it'd be odd considering how short the two have really 'known' each other.

"Do you know, like we were saying, about the earth revolving?" The Doctor started, his tone distant. Rose watched as the Doctor and Kira turned around walked back towards her. "It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning, and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing still." He paused, staring off into the distance. Kira gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as he looked back at Rose. "I can feel it." The Doctor reached down and grabbed Rose's hand with his free one and squeezed Kira's hand in return. "The turn of the earth." The Doctor's eyes started to wander again, looking at the world around him. Kira kept her gaze trained on his face as she let out a small gasp. She could feel it. "The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling 'round the sun at 67,000 miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, us three. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." The Doctor then let go of Rose's hand, braking himself of the trance he was in.

Kira on the other hand, was still in her trance. It was an odd mixture of surreal and amazing, feeling the world turning, like a gear in a machine. She'd always wondered about it, since junior year in physics class when her teacher told her that each planet and moon kept each other in balance. She'd always tried to picture the odd phenomenon, but now she could feel it. It was exhilarating. She stood there, aware of everything but unable to focus on any one thing. Then, all too soon she was broken from her trance as the Doctor grabbed the plastic arm from Rose and started walking back to the TARDIS, practically dragging her behind him by their linked hands.


	5. Rose 3: A quick trip to Med bay and a Plastic Mickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/11/2014

After the Doctor dragged Kira into the TARDIS he dropped her hand and ran toward the console and attached some wires to the arm, trying to track its signal. Kira looked around the TARDIS again, letting everything sink in. She just couldn't believe this was real. She kept on expecting to wake up in the cramped TARDIS replica or something. This just had to be a dream, it was too good to be true, but the cut on her thigh was telling a different story. This was real, and she could get hurt, she has gotten hurt.

Sighing she looked down at her hands in thought, only to gasp in surprise when she saw the image on her wrist was more noticeable now. It was still gold and faded, just slightly darker. The two concentric circles were bigger, and inside of them were four other circles. Three of the circles were stacked, one inside of the other, and on the second circle were two little black dots. The fourth circle was just above the three other circles, and attached to this circle was two lines, one went straight up and the other went straight to the left. Kira frowned her brow in thought. I KNOW THIS! where have I seen this before! It was starting to annoy her now.

Suddenly a hand on her shoulder brought Kira out of her thoughts with a jump. Looking at the hand she followed the arm attached to it until she found herself looking at the concerned face of the Doctor.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, genuinely concerned. Kira let out a shaky breath as she tried to calm down. After a moment of debating whether to tell the Doctor the truth or not Kira looked at the Doctor and lowered her arm, allowing her sweater sleeve to cover her wrist. With a weary smile she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just found another cut from that glass table. I was just gonna go and wrap it up." The Doctor looked at her a moment longer, and she could tell he knew she was lying, but luckily for her he decided to let it go.

"Okay then, off with you. I trust you can find the med-bay by yourself." He spoke, though his tone made it obvious that they'd talk about this later. With a relieved sigh Kira walked into one of the many hallways of the TARDIS, silently asking Sexy if she could show her to the med-bay.

As she wandered the halls Kira thought about that odd symbol on her wrist, trying to remember where she'd seen it before. As she walked into the med-bay Kira was once again, floored by the room in front of her. The med-bay was fairly small, but it looked like it could expand if need be. The walls were a clean white color, the floor was light blue and the roof was a blue sky on a slightly cloudy day. But what was really surprising was it wasn't painted like a blue sky. No, it was like the roof didn't exist and where the roof should be, was a blue sky with a number of clouds dotting it. The clouds were changing shape and slowly moving like there was a lazy wind. After a moment of standing at the door of the med-bay and staring at the roof, Kira regained her senses and started slowly walking into the room. She was surprised by the technology dotted around the room, large and small machines, some old and some so new they'd yet to be thought of. Some were alien, but not many. Kira had a feeling that most of the alien tech was put away in it's own room. There were only four beds, but each bed was a decent size and was slightly hovering off the floor.

Kira looked around the room until she found a small stack of see through drawers. Looking around she found some wrap and tape, and quickly wrapped up her wrist, she only wrapped it three times, and tried not to make it too tight, she was about to tape the end down when, to her astonishment, the wrap secured itself by sewing the end down. Kira gave the end a light tug, seeing if she'd have to cut it off later but as she tugged it the end separated from the wrap. With wide eyes Kira placed the end down again and watched as it sewed itself back into place.

 _That's just genius!_ She thought to herself, curious about what else the wonder wrap could do. So she decided to test it. After about 30 minutes she discovered that the wrap was waterproof, slightly heat resistant (not much, but enough), it formed to ones skin and was super thin and strong, so you'd barely notice it. Grabbing the unused roll of the wonder wrap she stuck it in her first aid kit as she left the med-bay, slightly tempted to search for other futuristic/alien stuff.

As Kira walked back into the console room she suppressed a chuckle as the Doctor yelled at the Auton hand, angry because the signal wasn't strong enough.

"Doctor, I don't think the hand can hear you. And if it can I highly doubt it could increase it's signal strength. Nice try though." Kira spoke, alerting the Doctor to her presence. The Doctor looked up and smiled, forgetting about his anger at the hand.

"There you are Kira! I've been wondering when you'd pop up. Did you get lost? or were you just looking at the wonders of my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked, happy for the distraction. Kira laughed and moved to sit in the captains chair.

"Though Sexy is wonderful-" Kira was cut off by a curious and confused Time Lord.

"Sexy? Who's Sexy?" The Doctor asked with raised eyebrows. Kira just laughed, nearly falling off of the captain's chair.

 _You!_ Kira was tempted to say, instead she settled on a different explanation "S-Sexy. Sexy, is the TARDIS. Or at least, it's what I call the TARDIS." Kira took a deep breath, trying to wiped the tears out of her eyes. "You call her that too. Or you will." After noticing the look on the Doctor's face at the piece of information Kira quickly added. "Or so she's told me." She hated lying, but she figured it was her best bet. She wasn't sure how the Doctor would react to fact that she was from a different universe where his life was a television show, and she was more the a tad scared to find out. As the Doctor seemed to consider her words there was a ping from the console. The Doctor ran towards the display screen and read what it said.

After a moment of staring at the screen the Doctor ran around the controls flipping switches and such. Kira felt a small shudder as the TARDIS moved to it's new destination and quickly ran to the doors. _If this is following the show, then we should be in an alleyway behind a restaurant with Rose and the Mickey-Clone inside. And if this is following the show then I wanna be there to help._

Kira opened the doors to the TARDIS and ran outside, looking around with a critical eye. After a moment or two of inspection Kira let out a sigh of relief when she confirmed that this was the alleyway behind the restaurant where Mickey and Rose should be eating pizza. The Doctor walked out, looking around for a moment as well before he started walking towards the large silver door that led into the restaurant. The door opened up to a long, dark hallway that held a bunch of odd storage supplies. The Doctor and Kira rushed down the hall and ended up running into the restaurant's kitchen. As the Doctor and Kira ran through the Kitchen the Doctor grabbed a wine off the shelf and was about to run out when an employee stopped him.

"Excuse me sir. You're not suppose to be back here." The waiter spoke in a slightly timid tone, seemingly scared of the Doctor. The Doctor just rolled his eyes and handed Kira the wine as he searched his pockets for his psychic paper. Well he searched Kira just quietly walked out of the Kitchen into the dining room. It only took her a moment to find the Mickey-Clone and Rose, do the shine coming off of the Mickey-Clone's plastic face.

Kira dusted off her cloths, straightened her back and walked towards the couple. As Kira got closer she could her the conversation going on between the two.

"-and I can help you Rose, 'cause that's all I really want to do sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart." The Mickey-Clone said, glitching at the end and twitching oddly. Rose looked confused and slightly freaked out, as she should be.

"What are you doing that for?" Rose asked just as Kira made it to the table. Kira opened her mouth, about the offer the champagne to the Mickey-Clone like the Doctor did in the show when the Doctor walked up behind her and took the champagne from her. The Doctor then proceeded to turn towards the Mickey-Clone and offer him the champagne.

"Your champagne." The Doctor said calmly. Mickey-Clone didn't even look up as he refused the champagne and continued to interrogate Rose.

"We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?" Mickey-Clone demanded. The Doctor was about to walk up towards Rose when Kira took the champagne from the Doctor and walked up to Rose herself.

"Madam, your champagne." Kira offered, watching as the Mickey-Clone tightened his grip on Rose's hand, neither of them looking up from their conversation. Rose seemed confused as she absentmindedly refused the champagne.

"It's, it's-it's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose didn't even seem to notice the fact that Mickey-Clone was shining.

 _I guess his hand had always felt like plastic._ Kira thought to herself, wondering how Rose could be so blind. Mickey-Clone's tone became more forceful as he continued to ask questions.

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" Kira frowned as the Doctor let out an exasperated sigh.

"Doesn't anyone want this champagne!" They both said. The Doctor with annoyance and Kira with a childish pout. This seemed to catch the Mickey-Clone's attention as he finally looked up from his conversation with Rose.

"Look, we didn't order it." The Mickey-Clone froze when his eyes landed on the Doctor. With a sly smile Mickey-Clone said "Ah, Gotcha." The Doctor grabbed the champagne from Kira and shook the bottle with a smile.

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple." The Doctor said as Kira grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her out of the chair with a large excited smile on her face. Rose looked at Kira with confusion written clear across on her face. She was about to ask Kira a question when the Doctor spoke.

"On the House." The Doctor joked, popping the cork off the champagne bottle causing it to sail through the air and hit the Mickey-Clone dead center in his forehead. Rose watched with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open in shock as Mickey-Clone's forehead dented in from the force of the blow, absorbing the cork. Mickey-Clone's forehead righted itself as he spit the cork out of his mouth.

The trio watched as the cork bounced off the table and landed at the feet as Mickey-Clone spoke. "Anyway." The trio looked back at the Mickey-Clone and watched as he transformed his hand so it looked like a giant spatula, and slammed it into the table, breaking it in half with the force of it. As the Mickey-Clone broke the table Rose ran off with a scream, stopping near a column with a fire alarm mounted on it. The Doctor took a step back before running towards the plastic and wrapping his arm around its neck, forcing it to lean forward as the Doctor pulled with all his might. Kira ran from table to table, helping people to leave the restaurant.

The plastic creaked a few times in the choke hold the Doctor had on it as he pulled it before it gave, allowing the Doctor to pull the head off. The force of it caused the Doctor to go running forward unable to stop towards a table with a lone couple. The now headless plastic body fell back, crashing into a table behind it. The head the Doctor was holding looked up at him and spoke, scaring the couple the Doctor ran towards.

"Don't think that's gonna stop me." The head said. The man at the table screamed, grabbing hold of his wife beside him even tighter in fear.

The headless plastic body rose from the floor and started slamming it's spatula hand into nearby tables. Kira looked around at the remaining tables, happy to see she emptied most of the restaurant before Rose pulled the fire alarm. The remaining few people seemed to snap out of their shock and ran out of the room, leaving the Doctor, Kira, and Rose to run through the back exit the headless body following them and braking tables in its wake.

Rose and Kira kept yelling for people to get out of the restaurant as they ran through the kitchen, scattering the few chefs in the room before running out into the same long dark hallway The Doctor and Kira entered through, the headless body stumbling close behind. Finally they reached the end of the hall and Rose pushed open the silver door, the Doctor slamming it shut behind them and locking it with his sonic screwdriver.

Rose ran to a red gate that was chained close and Kira just walked over to the TARDIS and leaned against the side of it, waiting for the Doctor to come and unlock it. Rose was struggling with the gate, trying to pull the chain off. Rose turned to the Doctor and yelled at him to open the gate with a hysteric tone in her voice.

"OPEN THE GATE! Use that tube thing, come on!" Kira just giggled as the Doctor held up the 'tube thing' in one hand and cradled the plastic head in his other hand well leisurely walking towards the TARDIS.

"Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor corrected calmly. Rose just continued to yell at him to"USE IT!" to unlock the gate as the Doctor started unlocking the TARDIS. "Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here." Rose just watched, stunned as The Doctor and Kira walked into the TARDIS Kira stopping at the door to give Rose a small wink as she closed the door behind her.


	6. Rose 4: Rose, Welcome to the Tardis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/11/2014

Kira closed the door with a smile, moving to the console she leaned against it, watching as Rose ran inside. Rose ran into the TARDIS in a panic and froze when she saw the inside, looking at it with wide, frightened eyes before running outside again to further inspect the outside. Kira giggled, imagining the scene playing out in her mind as she waited for Rose to run back inside. It only took a minute before Rose reappeared, looking over her shoulder as she ran towards the console worriedly.

"It's gonna follow us!" Rose worriedly exclaimed. The Doctor just waved her off.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now shut up a minute." He calmly replied. Rose just stood there looking around the console room in awe. Kira walked up to Rose, patting her on the back to try and comfort her. "You see, the arm is too simple. But a head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." The Doctor continued rambling as he connected the head to the TARDIS much like he did the arm. Rose grabbed Kira's arm, holding it in a crushing grip as she tried to gather her wits."Right. Where do you want to start?" The Doctor asked as he turned, giving Rose his full attention.

"Um. The inside's bigger than the outside?" Rose stated in a questioning voice.

"Yes" The Doctor replied, his face staying blank as he waited for Rose's reaction.

"I-It's alien." Rose stated more than asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor answered, his voice staying neutral. Rose loosened her grip on Kira's arm as she looked the Doctor in the eye, considering her next question.

"Are you alien?" Rose finally asked. Kira quietly slipped her arm from Rose's loose grip as she moved to stand by the Doctor. She didn't notice it when she was watching the episode, but now she could see it. The way the Doctor tensed and the hard and sad look in his eyes. Kira grabbed the Doctor's hand and smiled at him, trying to reassure him that everything was alright. The Doctor looked down at Kira for a moment, his gaze softening just a fraction at her support before he looked back at Rose and answered her question.

"Yes. Is that alright." The Doctor glanced down at Kira when he asked this, his question directed at the both of them.

"Of course!" Kira replied without hesitation, a soft smile on her face. This both shocked and relieved the Doctor.

Rose hesitated a moment giving a quite "Yeah." In response. The Doctor's posture seemed to relax, happy he was accepted.

"It's called the TARDIS. This thin- OW!" Kira whacked the Doctor, a small playful smile on her face.

"Doctor, I don't think she'd appreciate you calling her a 'thing'." Kira explained. She then turned to Rose, who was looking at her with a slightly amused expression. "This beautiful ship is called the TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. She's quite nice once you get to know her." Rose looked around the console room again as the Doctor looked on at Kira in surprise.

"She'! You know 'She's an 'she'! And how did you know what TARDIS stood for! I haven't told you yet!" Kira just rolled her eyes and smirked.

"No Doctor, you haven't told me yet. The TARDIS did." Kira was interrupted by a sob coming from Rose. Kira quickly rushed to Rose's side, giving the slightly taller girl a hug. Rose latched on to Kira, sobbing into the other girls shoulder.

"That's okay, culture shock. Happens to the best of us." The Doctor said. Rose just wiped her tears and took a step away from Kira as she spoke in a strained voice as she tried to calm herself down.

"Did they kill him? Mickey. Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Rose asked, trying to control her emotions. The Doctor was surprised by this question, forgetting about poor Mickey.

"Oh. I didn't think of that." He replied, a thoughtful look on his face. That only seemed to anger the already high-strung Rose.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled of his head, they copied him and you didn't even think?! And now you're just gonna let him melt?!" The Doctor turned to the head in a panic.

"Melt?" Sure enough, there on the console was the plastic Mickey head, melting into the wiring. The Doctor ran towards the console, Kira right behind him. "Oh, No, No, No, No, No!" The Doctor rushed to start the TARDIS as Kira looked around, wishing there was something she could do to help. Rose seemed confused by the sudden urgency the Doctor held as he ran around the console.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked. Kira turned to Rose, answering her question for the Doctor.

"He's following the signal, trying to track down the alien that stole your boyfriend. But the signal's fading." Rose looked at Kira, surprised and slightly relieved Kira said 'stole' rather than 'killed' before she turning to the Doctor. The Doctor was muttering to himself as he ran around the console trying to lock onto the signal.

There was a slight shaking in the TARDIS as the router moved, the beautiful sound of the TARDIS filling the air. The Doctor continued his quest to follow the signal, yelling out "No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No!" as the signal continued to fade. Rose seemed utterly confused as she looked between the Doctor and Kira, desperately wishing someone would tell her what's going on. Kira just smiled, excited about what's to come and curious about her role in all of it. Finally, the TARDIS landed.

The Doctor ran outside the doors as fast as he could, Kira close behind him. Rose yelled out to them, worried for her new friends. "You can't go out there, it's not safe!" She seemed to think for a moment before finally deciding to follow them, if only to drag them back to safety. But as Rose looked outside the open door she was stunned to see the southern bank of the river Thames, boats docked and the night sky stretching out over the city.

"I've lost the signal, I got so close!" The Doctor complained to Kira as they waited for Rose. Rose walked up to them, closing the TARDIS door behind her.

"We've moved. Does it fly?" Rose asked as she was looking at the TARDIS with a questioning eye, wondering what else the impossible box might do. The Doctor just seemed annoyed as he looked out over the river, still mad about losing the signal.

"Disappears there and reappears here, you wouldn't understand." He waved her off. Rose didn't seem to notice the insult and continued her questioning.

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing?"

"Auton" Kira supplied, trying to educate Rose on the alien. Rose just glanced at Kira for a moment before returning her attention to the Doctor and finishing her question.

"It's still on the loose?"

The Doctor didn't seem concerned as he walked past Rose toward the TARDIS "Melted with the head. Are you gonna witter on all night?" Rose once again seemed to not notice the insult as her mind wandered back to her boyfriend.

"I'll have to tell his mother." Rose sighed, a utterly defeated look on her face. The Doctor looked back at Rose, confused. This only seemed to anger Rose more. "Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien." Rose started to walk away and Kira followed, trying to calm Rose down to avoid the fight between her and the Doctor.

"Rose, he's okay. He's not dea-" The Doctor cut Kira off, truly annoyed by Rose's attitude.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-" Rose cut the Doctor off, turning around to tell him off, angry at his lack of concern for her boyfriend.

"Yeah, he's not a Kid!" The Doctor just continued, even madder than before.

"It's because I'm busy trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering about on top of this planet. All right?" For some reason, this seemed to offend Rose as she yelled out

"All right?!" But before she could retort the Doctor finished with "Yes, it is!" Successfully shutting her up and leaving them in an awkward silence.

Kira took this moment to speak up, trying to calm everyone down. "Rose, Mickey's okay. Trust me, there's a huge chance they've kept him alive to maintain the copy. And Doctor, calm down, will find the Consciousness in time."

The Doctor and Rose just looked at Kira before looking at each other. The tension remained, though slightly less intense and Rose took this opportunity to start asking the Doctor some questions.

"If you're an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?" Rose asked her first question in an accusing tone. The Doctor huffed and gave Rose a look of exasperation as he crossed his arms and answered.

"Lots of planets have a North." He turned his head and rolled his eyes obviously still annoyed. Rose brushed off his attitude and asked another question.

"What's a 'Police Public Call Box'?" That seemed to grab the Doctor's attention as he quickly looked from Rose to his precious TARDIS.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950's." The Doctor replied as he fondly patted his TARDIS, his tone more relaxed.

Kira smiled as all the tension seemed to evaporate, the Doctor smiling as he told Rose about his precious blue box.

 _This is the start of a beautiful companionship._ Kira thought as she smiled to herself, watching the Doctor rattle on about the TARDIS, though she'd be lying if she said she wasn't jealous. If this universe really did follow the show then she knew that The Doctor would fall in love with Rose, leaving her as a third tire. She knew she'd already begun to develop feelings for the alien, how could she not? With his sarcastic remarks and over-confident smirk.

"It's a disguise." The Doctor continued, pulling Kira out of her musings. Rose looked up at the Doctor's childish grin and chuckled nervously as she thought about her next question.

"Okay. And this - this living plastic, what's it got against us?" Rose finally asked what was really bugging her. The Doctor, finally calmed down and answered Rose's questions.

"Nothing. It loves you. You got such a good planet, lots of smoke and oil. Plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein planets rotted, so earth, dinner." The Doctor replied, smiling like a loon.

Kira frowned as she listened to their conversation, thinking back to the Third Doctor and when he battled the Consciousness. Something was nagging at her, telling her that she was missing something important, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. _Think, back then they took over a factory and made the dummies themselves. This time, it's like the shops were already pre-stocked._ The more Kira thought the more it worried her. _It just doesn't make sense! How did the gun get into their hand anyway?! Was it molecular reconstruction? No, that doesn't sound right it shouldn't be able to do that to simple shop dummies. Maybe the dummies already had the guns. Maybe they were planted here, or the Consciousness was here longer than I thought, maybe they already have roots settled deep down here..._

Kira was pulled out of her thoughts as Rose and the Doctor walked away, talking about the Transmitter. She quickly jogged forward, catching up with the pair listening as the Doctor explained what a transmitter was to Rose.

"The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." Rose looked at the Doctor, confused. Kira walked past the pair and stopped in front of the London Eye.

"What's it look like?" Rose asked, trying to understand.

The Doctor walked past her looking around for any sign of a transmitter as his eyes landed on Kira, who was staring at the London Eye with a small smirk on her face. Confused the Doctor stored that information away, deciding he'd look into her odd behavior later.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, somewhere slap-bang in the middle of London." The Doctor started walking towards Kira as Rose followed him listening to his description. "A huge metal circular structure. Like a dish. Like a wheel, radial." The Doctor walked in front of Kira, demanding her attention as he turned his back to the London Eye and continued explaining what a transmitter is. "Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible."

Rose looked past the Doctor to the London Eye, an idea popping into her head. The Doctor looked at the two girls, wondering why neither of them were paying attention to him.

"What?" He asked. Rose nodded her head forward, looking pointedly at the London Eye behind him. The Doctor glanced behind himself and returned his attention to the two girls. Kira giggled as the Doctor continued to glance between the girls and the Ferris Wheel, constantly asking "What?" Finally, after the third or fourth time the Doctor seemed to get it as a large smile stretched across his face. He looked at the two girls, Rose looking exasperated and Kira red-faced from holding back her giggles. "Fantastic."

The Doctor started running, Kira and Rose following close behind as they made their way across the bridge towards the London Eye. As Kira and Rose caught up with the Doctor he reached out his hands, each girl grabbing one as they rushed to their destination. They slowed to a stop as they arrived, Kira slightly out of breath from all the running.

"Think of it." The Doctor began as the girls caught their breath. "Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop-window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables."

"The breast implants." Rose added, causing Kira to give a small laugh.

"Don't forget the trash cans! Oh, and toys. That'd be odd, Toy Story in real life!" Kira added, trying to imagine what it would be like. The Doctor and Rose just looked at Kira a moment like she was slightly insane.

"Still, we've found the transmitter." The Doctor spoke, bringing them back to the task at hand. "The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

As the Doctor was talking Rose ran off, running up to a small wall she looked over and found a hatch that led somewhere underground. Kira ran up behind Rose, leaning over the wall to look at the hatch with a maniac smile on her face. Rose and Kira looked at each other, Kira giving her a pat on the back.

"Awesome! Nice job Rose!" Kira smiled at Rose. Rose smiled back, happy at the compliment.

"What about down here?!" Rose called out, grabbing the Doctor's attention. The Doctor turned and ran over to them, leaning over the wall to investigate their findings.

"Looks good to me." The Doctor said, a small smile on his face. Seconds later the trio were running down to the hatch, the Doctor in the lead and Rose and Kira close behind. Kira winced as the cut on her thigh stung, angry at all the running.


	7. Rose 5: The Nestene Consciousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/11/2014

_I'm happy that we're almost done with the running. I'll need to fix this when we get back to the TARDIS, maybe the Doctor can help me..._  Kira blushed at her last thought, watching as The Doctor twisted open the hatch. As the hatch opened a red light spilled out with a plume of smoke. Her nose wrinkling in disgust as an overwhelming smell of humid, burning plastic filled the air following the smoke. The Doctor went down the hatch first, Rose right behind him and Kira after her. They moved at an easy slow pace, which Kira was grateful for considering the increasing pain in her thigh. Looking around they found themselves in a small room with chains hanging down from the roof, a door at the far end. The Doctor walked towards the door, the girls following behind him as they entered a larger room. The trio stood on a walkway about two floors above a large vat that glowed orange with the Consciousness.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside that vat. A living plastic creature." The Doctor informed them. Rose looked down Consciousness with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"Well then, tip in your anti-plastic, and let's go." Rose spoke, eager to get this over and done with. The Doctor turned his head, shocked at what Rose said.

"I'm not here to Kill it." The Doctor said, insulted by the notion. He was about to continue but Kira cut him off, surprising both him and Rose.

"Rose, every living thing deserves a second chance. You can't just kill it because it's invading here, you don't even know why it's here. Maybe it lost it's home planet, or maybe humans trapped it here for an experiment. You never know, so you can't just go killing it without giving it a chance." Kira spoke with a soft voice, thinking of all the aliens the Doctor and Rose will meet in the future. "After all, if you were in its position, wouldn't you want a second chance." Both Rose and The Doctor were gob smacked. The Doctor surprised someone understood and Rose wondering why she cared so much but slowly starting to understand.

The Doctor pinned Kira with a questioning gaze, determined to get answers out of her. After a moment of awkward silence Kira cleared her throat, walking up to the Doctor and patting him on his shoulder. "So, um, let's go talk to that plastic." The Doctor paused a moment, staring at the small girl next to him for a moment before he nodded. The Doctor led the girls to a railing that looked over the vat. Grabbing the railing with both hands the Doctor leaned forward, addressing the Consciousness below.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract, according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor spoke with confidence as he looked down at the Consciousness. The Consciousness gave a low grumble acknowledging the Doctor's presence.

"Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" The Doctor asked, keeping his professional tone. The Consciousness gave another grumble in agreement. Kira stood at the Doctor's side, watching Rose as she slowly moved down the stairs, scared of the alien below. Kira smiled as Rose noticed Mickey and ran towards him. They made such a cute couple, and Rose's concern was truly adorable. The Doctor rolled his eyes as Rose ran towards Mickey.

"Mickey, it's me!" Rose yelled out as she ran out towards her boyfriend. "It's okay. It's alright. It's alright." Rose tried to comfort Mickey as best she could. Mickey was in hysterics as he grabbed Rose's arm, gesturing at the vat behind him.

"That thing down there. The liquid, Rose. It can talk!" Mickey exclaimed, trying to convince his girlfriend of the danger. Rose just sighed, happy her boyfriend was alright.

"You're stinking." Rose said. Odd words of comfort, but words of comfort nonetheless. "Doctor, they kept him alive." Rose yelled out to the Doctor. The Doctor and Kira walked over towards the couple.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Kira told you earlier, keep him alive to maintain the copy." The Doctor said walking past the couple, moving closer to the Consciousness. Kira stopped and hugged Rose, smiling at Mickey and introducing herself.

"Hello Mickey, I'm Kira. Sorry about the Doctor's attitude." The Doctor gave Kira a small glare as she said that. Rose on the other hand, glared at the Doctor, angry at his attitude.

"You knew that, and you never said? Kira said something, but you never said!" Rose yelled at the Doctor, her anger overflowing. The Doctor just turned to her, once again annoyed.

"Can we keep the domestics outside? Thank you." The Doctor said as he continued to walk towards the Consciousness. Kira smiled apologetically as she moved to follow the Doctor, thinking of different ways she could help.

 _I can't steal Rose's part, that's just rude. Not to mention it might not work with me in Rose's place, I've never taken Gymnastics, I might mess up the swing, miss the Auton and hit the Doctor. It's better to let Rose play her part. Maybe I can help Rose, encourage her to act quicker. Maybe less people will die that way..._  Kira thought to herself, trying to come up with a plan. Kira began thinking about future adventures, whether she'd be there or not and how she might be able to help. She was jolted from her thoughts as she heard Rose yell.

"Doctor! Kira! Lookout!" Rose was a tad too late as the Auton's grabbed Kira and the Doctor from behind. One grabbed the Doctor, holding his arms behind his back as another one grabbed Kira, wrapping its arms around her and lifting her off her feet and squeezing her tight as she kicked her feet, struggling to get free. A Third Auton walked up, first searching Kira before moving off to the Doctor and searching his jacket. The Auton pulled back, a tube of blue liquid in his hand, the anti-plastic. The Consciousness in the vat roared, angry and accusing.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't gonna use it." The Doctor pleaded, trying to keep the Consciousness calm. The Consciousness just roared again, obviously refusing to believe the Doctor.

"I was not attacking you. I'm here to help." The Doctor exclaimed, trying to defuse the situation. "I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not." The Nestene Consciousness roared louder, positively furious as a face like chunk rose from the vat in anger. Whatever the vat said through the Doctor into confusion.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked as he turned around, watching as a door slid open, revealing the TARDIS. The Doctor went into a panic when he saw that the discovered his ship. "Oh, oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship." The Consciousness made another accusing grumble at the Doctor.

"That's not true. I should know. I was there! I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world. I couldn't save any of them." The Doctor argued against the Consciousness. Kira felt her heart squeeze at his words, she knew he blamed himself far too much, she just wanted to help him. The Doctor's words only seemed to anger the Consciousness further as it growled, lifting from the vat again.

"What's it doing?!" Rose called out, wanting to know what was going on.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene's Identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion. Get out, Rose. Just leg it, now!" The Consciousness began to screech as Rose grabbed her phone, calling to warn her mom. The Doctor turned to Kira, a truly worried and sorry look on his face. He became even further worried when he saw the tears prickling at Kira's eyes as she struggled against the Auton.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kira." Kira looked up at the Doctor, wide sad eyes staring into her own. Kira stopped struggling for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Doctor, I'll never regret a single millisecond I spend with you. Be it captured together by aliens or running for our life from shop window dummies. So don't you dare, _don't you dare_ , say you're sorry." Kira held a hard and determined look in her eyes as she spoke to the Doctor, her breaths shallow due to the pressure from the Auton's arms around her. The Doctor stared at her in shocked wonder.

 _How can she say that? She doesn't even really know me! How on earth can she say that?!_  The Doctor was brought out of his thoughts by a loud boom. He looked towards the Consciousness to see a blue flash of electricity shoot up from a dome of electricity that covered the Consciousness towards the roof.

"It's the activation signal! It's transmitting." The four watched on in horror as the signal transmitted.

"It's the end of the world." Rose said, feeling devastated and sacred. Kira sighed, tears coming to her eyes again as she thought of all the people who'll die because of the Consciousness. With a shuddering deep breath Kira closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She could see it, in her head. She could see Clive as he and his family as they walked through Queen's Arcade, watching as the 'shop window dummies' came to life. She could picture it as they naively watched in amazement. She could see the Auton shoot, killing him. Hear the screams of the people around as they run for their lives and the devastated cries of the friends and family of those who fell victim to the Auton's terror. Kira let out a mournful sigh, as she opened her eyes, focusing on the here and now with fierce determination.

"Get out, Rose! Just get out!" The Doctor yelled, trying to save at least one person. "Run!"

Kira couldn't just sit back anymore, and hope everyone else could do what they were suppose to do. This wasn't a television show, even if it followed the one she saw closely.

"The stairs have gone!" Rose yelled back, shocked and scared as the Roof started to cave in. Rose grabbed Mickey and ran towards the TARDIS, hoping to find a way out. "I Haven't got the Key!" She yelled, panicked. "We're gonna die." Rose said softly, resigned to the fact that they had no way out.

Kira gritted her teeth. People were dying, and she was waiting for something to happen! She felt useless. She wanted to do something. She had to do something! Using all her weight Kira leaned back and kicked her feet down, bending at her waist and forcing the Auton to lose its grip as the momentum of her kick caused it flipped over her. Rose watched Kira fight and straightened up, with a determined look in her eye she followed Kira's example as she ran to a wall grabbing an ax.

"I've got no A-Levels, no job, no future. But I tell you what I have got. Jericho street junior school under-7's gymnastic team." Rose muttered as she cut a chain and jumped up to grab it. "I've got the bronze." Rose then let out a battle cry as she ran off the platform she was on, holding the chain tight in her hand. Rose swung through the air as the Doctor turned around, moving the Auton holding him in the way of her kick. Kira quickly grabbed the one that held the anti-plastic and fell back, using the force of the motion to kick it over herself and into the Nestene Consciousness below.

Kira laid on the floor in panting exhaustion as the Doctor caught Rose as she swung back towards them. The Consciousness roared in pain as the anti-plastic worked its magic. Kira put up her hands, the Doctor and Rose grabbing one each to pull her up as they rushed to the TARDIS

"Now we're in trouble!" The Doctor yelled as they ran. Kira smiled, excited and proud. The trio ran toward the TARDIS. Mickey was holding the TARDIS like a child latching onto their mothers leg, refusing to move as the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS. They all quickly ran inside, rushing to get out of the exploding room.


	8. Rose 6: Afterwords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/11/2014

Mickey froze at the door, staring at the room around him, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as he tried to take in the wonders of the TARDIS. Kira ran up to Rose, hugging her with an excited laugh as Rose returned the hug just as tightly. Kira then turned to the Doctor to give him a hug as well. The Doctor seemed stunned as he hesitantly returned the hug, a small smile making its way onto his face.

Kira pulled back from the hug with a large smile on her face that quickly turned to a wince as the adrenalin left her body and she felt a pain shoot up her thigh.

"Um, I'm gonna go head to the Med-Bay real quick." Kira said as she turned around, ready to head off when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Turning around she saw the Doctor and Rose looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay Kira?" Rose asked as she walked up to the girl, putting one hand on each shoulder as she examined her. Kira just nodded, taking a step back from her two new friends with a slightly forced smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just think all the running and what not worsened the cut on my thigh." Kira said as she tried to reassure the duo that she was okay. The Doctor and Rose looked down at Kira's thigh, surprised when they saw the wrapping that she put around it earlier dripping with blood. The Doctor frowned, angry that he didn't notice it earlier.

"Go to the Med-Bay, but wait for me. I've got to disinfect it, and I might need to stitch it up." The Doctor instructed. Kira sighed and nodded as she made her way to the hallway that would lead her to the Med-Bay.

Kira sat on one of the hover-beds waiting for the Doctor. As she waited Kira thought about her situation. She thought about her home and her parents. A sad smile stretching across her face as she as she remembered her two little nieces. Kira wondered if they knew where she was, if they thought she was dead or just missing. She was worried about how her dad would react considering his over-protectiveness. Kira wondered how she came here, and what the familiar symbol on her arm ment. Thinking about the odd tattoo like image, Kira unwrapped her wrist to inspect the ever-growing symbol. It was a slightly darker now and once again it had grown. As Kira inspected it, she suddenly remembered why it was so familiar, It was Gallifreyan! Why was Gallifreyan written on her wrist? Kira desperately tried to translate the foreign words that appeared on her wrist, but all she could make out was 'Keeper'.

 _Keeper? Keeper of what! Why is this even here?!_ Kira missed the Doctor walking into the room, and didn't even notice the Doctor sat down in front of her so his head was about a foot above her thigh. He pulled her back into reality as he started unwrapping the bloody gauze she had succored around her thigh. Kira lowered her arm, letting the sleeve of her sweater cover her wrist, hoping he hadn't seen it. She blushed as she watched the Doctor clean her wound. His hand's were quick and precise, and his eyes stayed focused on the wound.

Kira tried her best not to flinch as the Doctor wiped the sticky and slightly dry blood away with a warm, wet-wipe. The bleeding had mostly stopped now, much to the pair's relief. Once all the blood was cleaned you could see the bright angry red cut on her thigh. It was slightly bigger then when she first got it, and it looked like it might have been infected. Kira winced as the Doctor probed at her wound with fingers and tried to ignore the fact that his hands were touching her thigh.

"Well, it's not as bad as I thought." The Doctor began. "It look's like it's slightly infected, but nothing I can't fix." The Doctor stood up and walked over to a small chrome side table that held some of the smaller tech. He searched around of a moment before he gave a small "Ah'Ha!" in victory. As he was doing this Kira was watching the clouds stroll across the roof and change into familiar shapes.

The Doctor sat back down in front of her, in one hand he held a small glass square, a control panel. In the other hand he held a smaller chrome square that was attached to a handle, it kinda looked like those old-fashion irons that you'd have to heat up on the stove before you could use it. Only it was a chrome silver rather than iron. The Doctor hovered the chrome square, a sensor of some sort, over the wound on Kira's thigh and examined the results on the control panel. After about two minutes of the Doctor running the square over her leg, Kira watched astonished as the red infection slowly disappeared.

 _I wonder how it works?_ Kira thought as she watched the Doctor work. _Does it kill the infection through some type of controlled radiation. Or maybe it just mutates the infection into the antibiotic needed?_ Kira was once again pulled from her thoughts by the Doctor.

"Well, the infection is gone. Now we just need to close up that wound." The Doctor said as he set the wonderful tech aside. He snapped his fingers and a large number of small glowing lights gathered around his hand. Kira smiled widely as she recognized the advanced technology.

"Nanogenes." Kira whispered. She paled slightly as the Doctor's eyes snapped to her's, question clear in his eyes. He stared at her a moment longer before looking back down at her thigh.

"I've been meaning to ask you. You told Rose you were from the future, what year are you from exactly?" The Doctor asked the seemingly harmless question with a hard and serious tone. Kira briefly wondered if she should lie about the year. She knew nanogenes are barely an idea in her time, so it was more than a bit suspicious that she knew about them. But just as quickly as that idea came to her mind, Kira tossed it to the side. She could never hold up a lie like that. With a deep sigh she lowered her head and started playing with the puzzle ring on her right hand, glancing between the ring and the Doctor as she spoke.

"I'm from the year 2013." Kira spoke softly, waiting for the oncoming interrogation. The Doctor watched her with a neutral expression, thinking of the right questions to ask.

"How do you know about Nanogene's then? In fact, how do you know about thought control? You said you were at a convention when this all happened right. Well, where was it? 'Cause I can take you back right now. I'm sure your friends are worried about you." Kira's head snapped up as she stared at the Doctor with wide, shocked eyes full of worry and fear.

Go back? She couldn't go back. She didn't want to go back. Tears started to prick at the corner's of her eyes as her sight become foggy. She clutched her hands, digging her nails into her skin. It was a nervous habit of hers, one she did to hold back her tears, to divert the pain from emotional to physical, she could deal with physical. Her eyes darted around the room, looking at anything but the Doctor. Finally they settled on the roof, watching one particular random cloud as it contorted and floated along. She took deep steady breaths as she tried to hold back her tears.

 _Calm down Kira, you knew this might happen. Why would he trust you? He just met you, and you appeared out of nowhere. If you'd want to worry, worry when he stops asking questions. He will understand. Everything will be fine, just don't cry. Crying is weak, crying is useless. It never solves anything. He won't get mad. He won't leave you abandoned somewhere. This is the Doctor, he helps people._ Kira tried to calm herself down as best she could before answering the Doctor's questions.

"Um, the truth is. I'm not, from here." Kira's voice was hard and jagged as she forced her words past the lump in her throat. "And I can't go back home, because it's impossible." The Doctor watched her, brow furrowed in worry as her nails dig into her skin. She'd started scratching at her wrists in a frantic and nervous motion as she tried to stop the few tears that made it down her face. His eyes widened as he caught a flash of gold on her wrist. With strong sturdy hands the Doctor grabbed her wrists and held them tight. He pulled her arms down so they were laying on her lap, palms up and wrists exposed. The Doctor's breath caught in his throat as he inspected the ancient writing on her inner left wrist.

Kira watched the Doctor, her tears finally stopping as his focus was no longer centered on her, now it was just her wrist. She was slightly happy that he'd forgotten about his questions, but worried about his reaction. If he was suspicious about some unexplained knowledge, how would he react to her having Circular Gallifreyan written on her wrist? He had just lost his planet, and now there was this random girl who popped up out of nowhere with his people's language written on her wrist in what looked like a tattoo. Oh this could be very bad. To Kira's utter surprise though, the Doctor just stood up and pulled her into a warm hug. The kind of hug you'd give a friend after you spent months worrying about them.

"What happened to you! I saw- I thought I saw... You had died in the war! I was so worried and... and... this is the first time you've met me isn't it." The Doctor's voice dropped from an ecstatic happy and hopeful tone to an utterly devastated and disappointed one. He pulled back from the hug and held her at arms length, examining her face as if he needed to commit it to memory. Kira looked into his sad, broken eyes and did something utterly impulsive and stupid. She hugged him. Kira pulled him into a tight and comforting embrace. Needing the comfort as someone else as much as he did. Softly rubbing his back as she spoke.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Kira asked softly, trying to calm down the Doctor. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit freaked out at the Doctor's rambling, the small look into her possible future. But that didn't matter at the moment, what mattered was the Doctor.

"I-" The Doctor hesitated a moment. "I can't tell you." Kira just tightened the hug, trying to reassure the Doctor.

"You don't have to tell me anything important. Just talk about the good times. I might not have experienced them yet. But I'll listen." Kira told the Doctor. It's not like she desperately needed to know her future, but she had an idea. A stupid, insane, and possible terrible idea that talking would help the Doctor. Just talking. It didn't have to be anything important, but just to get his mind off the war, off everyone he's lost. The Doctor pulled back from the hug and looked into Kira's eyes, seeing her sincere concern. With a small smile the Doctor moved to sit on the hover bed, pulling Kira down so she'd sit next to him.

"Back on my home planet, when I was just a time tot I met this girl. She was younger then me by two years at least, well, in body anyway. She acted like a kid should, would joke around and play games. She seemed so young innocent. Her eyes told a different story though. I didn't notice it at first. Not until I looked into the Untempered Schism. What I saw, it scared me, so I ran. I ran and ran I collapsed, sobbing in those beautiful red fields. She was there, and comforted me. That's when I saw the true intensity of her eyes. She disappeared shortly afterwards." The Doctor had a small fond smile on his face as he told his story. Kira was listening intently, captivated by the Doctor's story.

~! 7 Hours Later !~

"We were stuck in the Professors lounge in the Academy. We were there for hours before the Chameleton came to get us!" The Doctor exclaimed, laughing happily as he told his tale. "We'd just got back from taking her home when the Professors seemed to notice the mess we'd left. They were furious!" Kira had tears in her eyes as she held her stomach, doubled over in laughter. After a few minutes of laughing the pair finally regained their composure. Kira was lying down now, The Doctor lying next to her, a few giggles escaping along with their harsh breaths.

"Thank you, for that story Doctor." Kira spoke as she sat up and looked down at the Doctor. "I think it's time we get back to Rose. She's probably worried." The Doctor sat up and looked at Kira in surprise.

"Oh, I forgot about her." the Doctor said, a sheepish look on his face. Kira giggled at his reaction. She pushed herself off the bed and held her hand out for the Doctor. He smiled and grabbed her hand, allowing her to pull him off the hover bed.

"So then Doctor, off to a new adventure? Where do you think Rose will wanna go? Future or Past." Kira asked, a confident smirk on her face. "Bet you she'll wanna go to the future." The Doctor smirked back, an excited light in his eye.

"Nah, I say she'll wanna go to the past." The Doctor challenged. Kira raised an eyebrow, her smirk growing.

"You wanna bet. Loser buys the winner lunch." Kira spoke confidently, her smirk growing as her eyes seemed to challenge the Doctor.

"Fantastic." The Doctor said as he grabbed Kira's hand and ran off toward the console room with her in tow. Eager to see who'd win the bet.


	9. EotW 1: An Introduction to Time and Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/11/2014

Kira rushed into the console room closely followed by the Doctor. The pair out of breath and giggling as the stumbled toward the console. The Doctor ran to the main controls, a wide smirk on his face as Kira moved to sit in the pilot's chair, crossing her legs with a smirk of her own. Rose watched the pair with amusement a small smile on her face at their antics.

"Well that was quick." Rose stated with an impressed tone in voice, glancing at Kira's leg to make sure everything really was all right, relieved to see it was in fact healed. Kira gave Rose a questioning look, tilting her head to the side as she considered her words.

"Quick? We were gone for a few hours at least." Kira said, wondering how on earth Rose could think of that as quick. In fact, if Kira had been left waiting in a console room for a few hours like Rose had, she'd be pretty annoyed. Rose gave Kira her own look of confusion, an eyebrow raised in protest, clearly wondering if Kira was a few pawns short of a chess set.

"Hours? That's just rubbish. You were gone five minutes, tops!" Rose argued, wondering how Kira could possibly think they were gone longer. Kira opened her mouth, about to argue her point further when the Doctor beat her to it.

"You're both right. The TARDIS warped time a bit so to Rose it seemed like a few minutes, but for Kira and I it was a few hours." The Doctor explained in a bored tone, like it was trivial knowledge. Rose just turned to the Doctor with a mischievous look on her face at that new piece of information.

"So you and Kira were gone for hours doing what exactly?" She asked, raising her eyebrow in a suggestive manner. She clearly thought they were doing something more than just fixing up Kira's wound, the very thought of which, causing Kira to blush a deep red all the way to the tips of her ears. The Doctor also seemed to have a nice dusting of red across his cheeks as he gave an uncomfortable cough at Roses question.

"N-Nothing." The Doctor said with a slight stutter, his voice a slightly higher pitch than normal. He cleared his throat once more before continuing his sentence, forcing his voice back to its normal deep tone. "We we're just talking. Nothing really important." Rose seemed unimpressed by this answer. And if the look on her face was anything to go by, she clearly didn't believe that all they did was talk.

"Talk? Really Doctor. Talk about what? You're undying love for each other? Or how about you're-" Rose started, but was suddenly cut off by the Doctor clearing his throat once again, the blush on his cheeks deeper than before as he kept his eyes locked on the TARDIS console.

"Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time? It's your choice. What's it going to be?" The Doctor asked, glancing at Kira with a small smirk, almost certain that he'd win their little bet. Kira just grinned back at him, confident that this would go like the show. Rose glanced at the two, her own smirk in place as she watched their interactions.

_Oh they are definitely flirting._ Rose thought, wondering what could have possibly happened well they were gone to pull them so close together.

"Forwards." Rose answered, after a moment of thought. History you can get from a book. But the future? Well that was an adventure she just had to experience. Kira gave a small cry of victory as the Doctor's grin dropped for a moment before it quickly stretched back into place, an odd twinkle in his eye, one Kira couldn't quite name. The Doctor then turned back to Rose, slightly amused at how confused she looked.

"How Far?" He asked, just as eager for the adventure ahead as she was, excited he'd get to show someone all the wonders of the universe again after so many years.

"One hundred years." Rose replied, almost hesitantly. She had no idea where she really wanted to go, she just knew she couldn't wait to get there. Meanwhile, Kira was sitting in the pilot's chair, watching the pair interact with a fond smile, quoting the show in her head. She'd be hard pressed to deny that this was all a bit surreal to her. Sure she knew it was real, the pain she felt when she fell on the glass table proved that point well enough. It still hadn't quite sunk in though. The fact that she not only met the Doctor, but he knew her from his past as well. It was all just too much to take in. Not to mention that he saw her die. With a sigh Kira quickly shook her head, dispelling those negative thoughts. It wouldn't do her any good to focus on that now. Instead she focused her attention on the duo in front of her Kira blinked in surprise when she noticed that she'd missed a bit of dialogue.

"Fine by me." Rose said, a slightly smug look on her face as the Doctor calmly lead the TARDIS forwards ten thousand years. The Doctor had his own smug smile as he glanced from Rose to Kira. Kira quickly returned his smile with one of her own, gripping the pilot seat as the TARDIS gave a small shudder as it landed.

"Ten thousand years in the future." The Doctor began "Step out there and it's the year 12005, the new roman empire." He said, crossing his arms in a 'look-at-how-amazing-I-am' way. Kira just scoffed, drawing the Doctors and Rose's attention to herself as she pretended to check her nails.

"You think you're so impressive." Kira said, stealing another one of Rose's lines. Rose giggled as the Doctor gave a look of mock offence, though it was fairly unconvincing due to the smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"I am so Impressive!" He said, before giving Kira and Rose a wide grin and moving back to the console.

"You wish." Rose joined in, a smirk on her face accompanied by an excited glint in her eyes.

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold On!" The Doctor said, sending them back into the vortex, the TARDIS shaking more violently than before as it rushed forwards in time, shuddering as it landed. Kira stood up from the pilot seat, slowly walking towards the TARDIS doors as Rose asked the Doctor where they were. She quietly slipped outside, looking around the room in awe. The room was large and modern with wood panels along three of the walls, the fourth wall had large shutters on it. Kira walked down the few shallow steps between the TARDIS and the shutters and stood there. Looking at the shutters, imagining what lay beyond them. The world just as she had left it, the only difference being the sun about to bring it's impending doom.

As Kira stood there staring Rose walked out of the TARDIS and looked around the room in wonder. She slowly made her way towards Kira and looked at the shutter as well. As Rose strolled down the steps the Doctor made his way out of the TARDIS and went to a small control panel next to the only door of the room. At the beep of his sonic the shutters began to open, revealing the Earth below. Rose moved to stand on the right of Kira, a look of disbelief on her face while Kira's face held a small, sad smile on it. The Doctor moved to stand on the left of Kira, looking down on the world below with a detached look in his eye.

"You lot." He began in a soft voice. "You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're gonna get killed by eggs, or beef, or global warming, or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. That maybe you survive." He continued. Kira gave a small chuckle at that. The Doctor paused in his speech, letting his words sink into the two girls beside him.

"This is the year 5.5/APPLE/26. Five billion years in your future Rose. And about four billion, nine hundred ninety nine million, nine hundred ninety seven thousand, nine hundred eighty seven years in your future Kira." The Doctor informed them, not even needing to pause to do the math. "And this is the day, Hold On." The Doctor said, looking down at his watch. Rose looked curious, wondering what was so important about this day well Kira just looked sad. They watched as a small explosion overcame the sun, sending flames out towards the earth. "This is the day the sun expands." the Doctor turned to the pair with a slight smile on his face. "Welcome to the end of the world." As he spoke Kira whispered the words under her breath, though no one heard her. Rose's head sharply turned to the Doctor with a baffled and scared look on her face, like she couldn't quite believe what was happening but it frightened her anyway.


	10. EotW 2: Welcome to Platform One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/11/2014

Kira kept her eyes trained on the picture in front of her, her mind wondering as she thought about her earth. She thought about her parents and her friends. She wondered if they still existed in this universe and if right now they were down there, buried in the earth waiting for it to burn. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she thought about all the time with them she'd lost, all that they were never able to do. She quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. That was the past, now she needed to focus on finding a way to help the Doctor without messing things up.

Kira was startled out of her thoughts by the intercom sounding. "Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation, and religion." The Doctor left the room as the speaker droned on, leaving Kira and Rose to follow as they walked down a long hallway. "Earth death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester suite." The speaker finished. Once it was done Rose turned to the Doctor, a curious and slightly confused look in her eye. Kira was currently walking behind the duo, since the hall was too narrow for her to walk next to them.

"So, when it say's 'Guests' does that mean people?" Rose asked the Doctor as they turned a corner in the long hallway. Kira was looking around in interest. She'd seen this episode at least ten times in her universe, but she never really payed attention to how extravagant Platform One was.

"Depends what you mean by 'People'." The Doctor answered. Or kinda answered, more like skirted around the question really. Rose seemed confused, like the answer should be obvious.

"I mean people. What do you mean?" Rose asked, looking at the Doctor like she was wondering just how sane he was. Kira took this moment to steal one of the Doctor's lines, a line she'd always liked.

"Aliens." Kira said in synch with the Doctor. She had to hold back a giggle at the look on Rose's face. She seemed weirded out. The Doctor on the other hand, had an amused twinkle in his eye as they rounded another corner in the hallway.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Rose asked, curious and slightly worried.

"It's not really a spaceship." The Doctor explained, trying to calm Rose down as they made it to a door at the end of the hall way. "More like an observation deck. The grate and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." The Doctor spoke quickly as he sonicked the door, opening the door for them.

"What for?" Rose asked, seeming slightly lost.

"Fun." Kira and the Doctor answered at the same time, though Kira's voice held a hint of sadness. They walked into a large and elegant room with marble like floors and walls and large dark marble columns along the sides. There were pedestals placed in front of the columns with artifacts in glass cases on top of them. The roof of the room was a large window that extended out and down to become the wall directly across from the door. Through the window you could see the sun engulfed in flames that danced around it and the earth dangerously close.

"Mind you, when I say the grate and the good, what I mean is the rich." The Doctor continued as they walked further into the room towards the window. Kira was stunned by the sight and realized just how little attention she'd paid while watching the show and idly wondered if she'd ever watch it again.

"But, hold on. They did this once on 'Newsround Extra'; the sun expanding; that takes hundreds of years." Rose said, trying to wrap her head around everything. Kira could kind of understand her confusion, considering she'd yet to come to terms with the fact that this was her new life.

"Rose, it does take a considerable amount of time, but we are five billions years in the future. So I think enough time has passed." Kira said, trying to get Rose to understand.

"The planet's now the property of the National 've been keeping it preserved." The Doctor continued, trying to explain everything to Rose. "See down there?" He asked, pointing to the small satellites surrounding the planet. "Gravity satellites holding back the sun."

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things." Rose stated, looking at the Doctor and Kira for answers. Kira just continued looking out the window, leaving these questions to the Doctor. She was slightly worried that she was butting in to much and stealing too many lines.

"They did, and the 'Trust' shifted them back. That's a classic earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over." The Doctor explained to Rose, glancing at Kira and wondering if she was alright. He knew who she was now, but he wasn't sure if she knew yet. The truth behind the writing on her wrist.

"How long has it got?" Rose asked, glancing between the Doctor and the world outside. The Doctor broke his gaze from Kira and looked at his watch quickly before looking out the window.

"About half an hour. Then the planet gets roasted." He said, emphasizing the word 'roasted'. Rose looked at him like she was slightly amused but mostly confused.

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do; jump in at the last minute and save the earth?" She asked, confident that they were going to play hero again. Kira glanced at Rose with a sad look in her eye, knowing how sad Rose would be when she finds out the truth.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up." The Doctor said, leaning in close to Rose to try and get his point across.

"But what about the people?" Rose asked, unable to believe that they were just going to sit here and watch the earth burn from above.

"It's empty. They've all gone, all left." The Doctor explained with a happy tone in his voice.

"Just me, then." Rose said, a slight realization overcoming her. Kira turned to Rose and gave her a wide smile.

"Nonsense Rose, I'm here. Though, I'm American and from your future I'm still a human." Kira tried to force a cheery tone in her voice, and from the small smile on Rose's face she thought she succeeded, but one glance at the Doctor told her that he saw right through her. In truth she was scared. Scared that she wasn't human, that something happened when she traveled here, or maybe before that, when she touched the model TARDIS at the convention she went to. She wasn't quite sure, but she knew something was up. There was the odd writing on her wrist that labeled her as some sort of 'Keeper' and the Doctor's reaction when he saw it. And then there were all the small changes she'd notice. Like her increased strength and stamina. Before she could barely run half a block before collapsing, and now she could run miles without to much issue, or the fact that she was able to fight the Autons before. And now there was a pain in her chest. It would leave just as quickly as it appeared, but it seemed that each time it appeared it'd become worse and last longer. Kira was snapped out of her thoughts by the blue alien walking up to them with annoyance and nervousness written clearly across his face.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked with a sharp tone to his voice. Kira let out a shaky sigh as she turned to face him with the Doctor and Rose.

"Oh that's nice, thanks." The Doctor said with a sarcastic smile on his face to match the tone in his voice. He stealthily moved his hand to grab Kira's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He'd seen that worried look in her eye and knew something was up, he'd have to ask her about it later.

"But how did you get in?" The blue man, the Steward if Kira remembered correctly asked them, an obviously worried tone in his voice. "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now"

_This man is overworked._ Kira thought to herself, noticing the strained and exhausted look in his eyes. She'd seen many people with that same look in their eyes before, heck, she'd had that look in her own eyes many times before. The Steward was panicking, obviously trying to find a way to remedy this situation before it's too late.

"No, that's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation." The Doctor said, letting go of Kira's hand pulling out his psychic paper and showing it to the Steward. "Look, there. You see? It's fine, You see? The Doctor and Kira plus one. I'm the Doctor. This is Kira. And this is Rose Tyler, she's my 'Plus One' is that alright?" The Doctor spoke quickly, gesturing to Kira and Rose respectively. Kira slightly blushed at being included on the ticket. She'd assumed she'd be another 'Plus One'. The Doctor smirked slightly as he glanced down and saw her blush, causing her to blush an even darker red. Rose seemed to find this a both amusing and annoying if the conflicted look on her face was anything to go by, though the Steward didn't seem to notice anything.

"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." The Steward said, slightly chastened by this new information. Kira reached up and grabbed the psychic paper from the Doctor's hand and looked at it, wondering what she'd see. On it she saw a extravagant invitation inviting the Doctor and Kira to attend a viewing of the sun expanding with a friend of their choice on Platform One, though after looking at it a moment Kira saw it flicker a bit turning to a blank white paper before turning back. It did this a few more times, giving Kira a rather annoying headache before the Doctor snatched it out of her hands.

"The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." He explained to Rose, glancing at Kira and wondering if she already knew this. He was slightly shocked to see the annoyed look on her face as she slowly massaged her temples. "You okay?" He asked her, gently cupping her face and moving it so he could look into her eyes. She would have blushed if the pain in her head wasn't so severe.

"Yeah, just a slight headache, it'll leave soon enough." She reassured him, a slightly forced smile on her face.

"He's Blue." Rose said, deciding to move the conversation. She wasn't sure why, but she was slightly irritated with how much the Doctor was babying Kira.

"Yeah." The Doctor said simply, removing his hands from Kira's face and turning to face forwards again, a large smile on his face. Kira gave a relieved sigh, happy that the Doctor's attention was off her at the moment. She wasn't sure her heart could handle that much attention from him.

"Okay." Rose said, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that it was normal that someone was blue.


	11. EotW 3: Introductions and Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/11/2014

"We have in attendance The Doctor, Kira, and Rose Tyler." The Steward said. He was standing at a glass podium now with a spotlight shined on him. Though Kira had no clue where that spotlight came from. The Doctor gave the Steward a small wave as he continued talking. "Thank you. All staff to their positions. Hurry, now." The Steward ended his words with three quick claps, signaling the start of introductions. A small army of blue child like men in black suits with black motorcycle like helmets came into the room and started walking around to their designated positions with a high squeaky chatter. "Thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along." About six of the small staff walked out the door that The Doctor, Kira, and Rose walked into as two stood 'guard' at the door.

"And now might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing The Forest of Cheem, we have the Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute, and Coffa." Just as the Steward finished the last name the door opened to reveal three humanoid trees, one dressed in a lovely orange dress and the other two in some sort of black body armor. "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank you." Rose was stunned as she watched the Tree's enter the room and walk towards her and her friends. Kira was excited beyond words, her headache long forgotten as she waited to meet a new species.

"Next from the Solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have The Moxx of Balhoon." This time a small blue man with a head just as big if not bigger than his body came in on a hover chair of sorts, using it like one would a wheel chair. Kira idly wondered if it was meant to be a wheel chair of sorts or if he was just using it as a status symbol like people on segways.

"And Next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." The Steward announced as five cloaked figures walked into the room. Kira wanted to glare at them, but knew it would be useless. They were nothing but robots, her glare would just worry the Doctor.

"The inventors of Hyposly Travel Systems, The Brothers Hop Pyleen; thank you." This time two reptilian like brothers walked in, though Kira couldn't really seen any family resemblance between them. They both had on long fur pelts on top of long dress like smocks with leather collars. The brother in the black smock was slightly taller than the one in the white smock and had a slightly older look to his face, though Kira could have been wrong.

"Cal 'Spark Plug.'" This time two aliens with robot like breathing masks on their faces walked in wearing cloaks with large hoods held up by wires in the fabric. One in all gold and the other in brown.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo." Two bird like aliens walked in with long robes flowing behind them. The birds that made up their heads sorta looked like eagles or hawks of some sort.

"The Ambassadors from the City-State of Binding Light." Two tall and large headed aliens came in with small black eyes and six nostrils. The top of their heads were balkd with hair hanging down from the back like they were balding. The shorter of the two was dressed in a gold dress type jacket with long sleeves like you'd expect to see on a kamonio. He or she looked older than the other one and had long white hair. The taller of the two was wearing a brown ensemble similar to his or her partner with fitted sleeves and long curly brown hair.

Rose looked like she was becoming slightly overwhelmed by all these aliens while Kira was simply stunned and excited at the same time. She felt like jumping in place but couldn't bring herself to move. It was an odd if fitting feeling for the moment.

Introductions were finally over and the exchanging of gifts began. The Tree's, being the first to enter the room, approached the trio. Jabe came forward to speak to the Doctor, her fellow tree's standing behind her, the taller one holding a tray with potts in his hands. The potts held a small plant in each of them, little green leaves sprouting from only a few.

"The gift of peace. I bring you a cutting of my grandfather." Jabe spoke with an elegant tone to her voice, one that just oozed royalty and importance. She turned and picked up one of the potts off the tray, handing it to the Doctor with a small bow of her head. The Doctor bowed back and took the pot with gentle hands.

"Thank you." He said softly, handing the pot to Rose. Rose looked a bit lost, so Kira quietly moved behind the Doctor and tapped Rose on the shoulder.

_Would you like me to hold it?_ Her eyes seemed to ask as she glanced between the pot and Rose. Rose looked from the pot to Kira and gave a small nod of her head, handing it to Kira with a small smile and a mouthed 'Thanks.' Kira moved back to her spot on the Doctor's right side with the pot held firmly in her hands, a small smile on her face as she looked down at it. It was amazing to think that this little twig was cut from a real living and sentient humanoid. She looked up from the plant to find the Doctor searching his pockets for some sort of gift to give the Trees. She tapped his shoulder and handed him the pot as she looked inside the small bag on her belt for something to give. With a small Ah-Ha! she pulled out a bag of candy she had stashed away for when she might crave something sweet and handed it to the Doctor with a smile on her face. The Doctor handed Rose the pot again as he took the bag from Kira with a grateful smile on his face.

"I give you, candy from earth. It's a sweet treat often eaten by children made from sugars and artificial flavoring. Though this specific candy is chocolate meaning it's made from cocoa powder, sugar, and some preservatives." He explained, handing a small chocolate candy to Jabe. Kira gave a small e-hem, drawing the Trees, and the Doctors, attention to her.

"Actually, it's homemade chocolate so it's got cocoa powder, some coconut extract, milk, and a hint of cinnamon in it." She explained, grabbing the bag from the Doctor and taking out two more chocolates. "And Doctor, you forgot to give some to Lute and Coffa." She scolded him, handing a piece to the two tree's behind Jabe with a smile. The Doctor just gave Kira a slightly stunned look as Jabe unwrapped the chocolate and took a bite, a surprised look on her face. Luke and Coffa who were standing behind her did the same, though the one holding the potts had to maneuver them to one hand.

"How dilicious. Tell me, you made these yourself child?" She asked, regarding Kira with a look of slight admiration. Kira blushed slightly with a large and embarrassed smile on her face, happy that someone liked her candy.

"Um, yes. I like to make sweets when I've got the chance, but I'm not that good at it yet. Ah, and I'm not really a 'child'. I'm Seventeen, and I've only got a few days left until I'm officially considered an adult by my cultures customs." She explained with a slight pout on her face. She couldn't quite understand why everyone thought she was younger than she really was. It was quite annoying.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry for any offence you might have taken, I suppose you are already a young adult aren't you." She corrected herself with a small smile. Kira gave Jabe a smile of her own as she let out a small giggle at the shocked look of delight on Lute and Coffa's face as they ate the candy and gave her their own little nods of thanks and assurance that they liked the treat. Kira smiled and waved at the three as they moved on too stand at their own spot and wait for the gift exchange to continue.

The Doctor turned to Kira, momentarily ignoring the Moxx as he hovered in front of them. "You can cook?" He asked, a surprised tone in his voice. Kira just giggled and shook her head.

"Nope. I can't cook yet, though I want to learn how to. In fact, the last time I tried to cook I made a tasteless breakfast burrito. It was odd, it wasn't bad, it just had no taste at all!" She tried to suppress her laugh at the Doctor's confused face.

"What was that then, you can obviously make good candies." He argued, trying to understand it all.

"Well that's not cooking is it? I can bake, and I can make candies and any other dessert. Oh! And pancakes, I make good pancakes, but I can't cook." She explained, turning to the Moxx of Balhoon with a business smile on her face. She was about to speak when the Steward spoke up again. Apparently introductions were far from over.

"And Next, I introduce our friend from the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe." The Steward introduced. A large cylindrical tank with a brass border on the bottom was pushed into the room. Inside the tank was a large face shrouded in some sort of smoke. Kira's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of the face and she tried to suppress a squeal. The Face of Boe glanced around the room, his eyes darting back and forth until they landed on Kira. The Face smiled and winked at the girl before getting pushed away.

"The Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor greeted, trying to put everyone back on track.

"My felicitations upon this historical happenstance." The Moxx greeted in his high pitched voice. "I bring you the gift of bodily salivas." The Moxx said as he spit, hitting Rose square in the eye. Kira tried to hold in her giggle as the Doctor turned to The Moxx with an amused smile on his face.

"Thank you very much." He said as Kira handed him a chocolate.

"This is a chocolate made from an old earth recipe." Kira said as she handed it to him. It wasn't really a lie, she was on earth when she made it, and it was a long time ago. "It's something you eat."

"Ah, the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." The Doctor greeted as the group of cloaked figures walked up to them, their hands folded in front of them and large gold necklaces hanging from their necks. "I bring you chocolates from earth." He said, holding his hand out for Kira to give them to him so he could give them to the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. She quickly handed him five, one for each of the cloaked figures and gave the figures a tight smile.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." The lead Adherent said in an odd gravely voice, holding out a sliver ball for the Doctor to take. The Doctor tossed the silver ball into the air, catching it and then handing it back to Rose, who looked quite stunned at the ease he had when dealing with all these aliens.

"And Last but not least, our very special guest." The Stewart began the last introduction. "Ladies and Gentlemen and Trees and Multiforms, Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last human." He continued as he was instructed, no doubt Cassandra told him to overstate her entrance.

Kira rolled her eyes as everyone else seemed to watch on in wonder. _So dramatic._ She thought to herself. _Cassandra is such the drama queen._

"The Lady Cassandra O' 17." The Steward introduced with a dramatic tone in his voice, trying to stress the importance of the 'Lady' that just got wheeled into the room. Kira cringed as she saw Cassandra. Her skin stretched tight and her veins pulsating and visible in the thin layer of flesh. Her eyes were heavy with makeup and her lips were stretched into a thin red line. All together she looked like something you'd expect to see on a Hunter's prize game wall, not on an observation deck as a 'honored guest'. All except her brain, which was sitting in a cylindrical tube filled with blue liquid that was attached to the base of the frame holding her together.

"Oh, now, don't stare." She said, barely out of the door and already talking. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh at the 'woman' that got wheeled into the room glancing at Rose and Kira to see their reactions to Cassandra. "I know, I know. It's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away, and look at the difference." The Doctor was still laughing at Cassandra, not even attempting to hide his amusement at the situation as Rose stared at the skin with shock written across her face. "Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over 2,000." Kira snorted at that. She didn't quite understand why people obsessed over how thin they were. She especially couldn't understand Cassandras obsession with it. "Moisturize me, moisturize me." Cassandra instructed the scientists at her side. The one on her right brought up a spray gun of sorts and sprayed her with it.

"Truly, I am the last human. My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert." Cassandra started, giving everyone her life story though no one asked for it. Rose took that moment to slowly walk around Cassandra, seeing just how flat the 'woman' truly was. The Doctor looked towards Kira, his eyes clearly asking why she wasn't acting like Rose. Kira just shrugged her shoulders in answer. "They were born on the Earth, and they were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them." Cassandra's voice became laced with sadness as she brought tears to her eyes. Kira had not doubt she was crying to gain attention, but something in her, some stupid hope that Cassandra was better than she acted told her that she truly cared for her family. "And say goodby. Oh no tears, no tears." Cassandra cried as the scientist on her left dabbed her face with a tissue. It was obviously staged.

"I'm sorry. But, behold. I bring gifts. From earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg." Just as Cassandra said this one of the staff members walked into the room holding a large egg. It was obvious it wasn't an ostrich egg, at least, not one from Kira's time. The little blue man showed the ostrich egg around as everyone in the room, excluding the three time travelers, 'ohhed' and 'ahhed' at it. "Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third Husband?" The Doctor actually chuckled at that, causing Kira to chuckle as well. All the sadness that was in Cassandra's tone before gone. Replaced with an over dramatic emphasis and jokes. "Oh no, oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. Oh! Stop. Oh! Ahem, have mercy."

Two of the little blue staff members walked out of the door, wheeling a large junk box into the room. "And here, another rarity. According to the Archives this was called an iPod." Cassandra introduced the junk box, causing Kira to wonder just where these 'Archives' got their information. "It stores classical music from Humanity's greatest composers. Play on." One of the little blue staff members clicked a button, starting the junk box. Suddenly 'Tainted Love' by Soft Cell started playing, filling the room with the 'classic music from one of the Earths best composers.'

Kira giggled as the Doctor started dancing to the beat and decided to join him. It was crazy, and they were in a room full of aliens, but when else would she get the chance to dance with the Doctor? She danced around the room, singing along with the song as she moved. She wasn't much of a singer, and she hated singing around strangers, but she couldn't really bring herself to care at the moment. The Doctor watched with a smile on his face, bobbing his head to the music. He'd barely noticed Rose leave, and decided to go and follow her and make sure everything was alright. Kira didn't even notice the Doctor leave until he was long gone. With a sigh she made her way over to The Face of Boe and sat down in front of him, a large smile on her face as she gasped for breath. All that dancing really wore her out.

"Hello handsome!" She greeted, one of the small blue staff members made his way towards her and offered her some odd green and pink drink. She took it with a big smile and gave him one of her chocolates in thanks. The staff member seemed surprised by it, but took the chocolate anyway, a large smile on his face.

_-Do you even know what that is?-_ A kind baritone voice asked her in her mind. She smiled at The Face of Boe, instantly knowing it was him.

"Not a clue, but it looks pretty and it smells like cinnamon apples, so I think I'll like it." She said, taking a sip of it. The face of Boe sighed in her mind seemingly accepting that she'd be this way.

_\- I should warn you, it will make you lose your inhibitions. -_ He said, a serious tone in his voice. Kira tilted her head, curious and slightly worried.

"It's not alcohol is it?" She asked, her tone serious. She vowed to never drink, considering the long history of alcoholism in her family.

_\- I would never allow you to drink something with alcohol in it princess. I know how much you'd hate me if i did. No, it's hardly alcohol, it doesn't affect your blood or you're brain. It merely makes acting on your thoughts easier. -_ He explained, in a kind and sure tone. Kira gave a sigh of relief, and drank more of the drink. She'd liked the taste of it well enough, it sort of tasted like grape bubblegum. She was about to ask The Face of Boe a question when someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned around to find Jabe and her two tree acquaintances standing behind her, an odd device in Jabe's hand. If Kira remembered correctly, that was the scanner Jabe used to find out the Doctor's race.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Ma'am. But I was wondering if you knew where you're companion was?" Jabe asked, a slightly nervous look on her face. One of the Tree men behind her tapped Jabe on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. "Ah, yes I forgot. Lute and Coffa were wondering if you'd had anymore of those delightful 'cho-co-lates' to spare. They have become quite obsessed with them." She asked for her colleagues, who seemed slightly embarrassed by their request. With a wide smile Kira stood up from her spot on the floor and brushed her shorts to get any dirt that might have stuck to them off. She opened up the bag on her belt and began fishing around for more of her chocolate stash, reaching her hand in further then it should have gone in such a small bag.

The trio of Trees watched on with wide, and slightly amused eyes as Kira searched for the candy, her tongue sticking out just a bit as she concentrated. She had most of her arm in her bag when she let out a small 'Ah-ha!' of victory, pulling out a small clear bag filled with the chocolates. She handed the bag to the taller of the two Tree men with a smile on her face.

"Here you go, if you want more after you're done with that feel free to ask me, I've got plenty." Lute and Coffa seemed happy with that and with smiles of their own they walked away, leaving a trail of candy wrappers behind them. Kira then turned to Jabe, who looked happy with her colleagues smiles. "Are they your brothers?" She asked Jabe. Jabe smiled and gave a small nod.

"They do not share the same lineage I do, but they have been with me since I was a mere sapling. Taking care of me as any true brother would. We have a bond greater than most siblings could hope for." Jabe had a far away look in her eye, something that struck a chord with Kira. Kira wondered if her own siblings missed her, and if they were worried. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. Now was not the time.

"I'm happy that you have such a wonderful bond." Kira said with a bright smile. She quickly bent down to pick her drink up off the floor before someone kicked it and started walking off towards the direction she thought the Doctor might be in. Jabe watched her leave having forgotten the reason she sought the girl out in the first place until the girl was already out of sight. With a heavy sigh Jabe went about searching for the Doctor in the mass of aliens, hoping to find him soon. She just had so many questions.


	12. EotW 4: Impulse and Arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/11/2014

Kira was walking down a hall, looking around for anything familiar as she drank her odd little drink. She was surprised to see that the cups automatically refilled themselves. She was just about to give up and ask someone if they'd seen the Doctor when she ran into his back. She barely managed to keep her drink from spilling as the Doctor turned around, ready to apologize or demand an apology from the person to ran into him. It all depend on the person on how he'd react. He was more than a bit surprised to see Kira there, a drink in her hand as she smiled up at the Doctor.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. "I was too busy looking for you to see what was in front of me." She giggled a bit at that. The Doctor looked from the giggling Kira to the drink in her hand and back again.

"Are you drunk? No no wait, you can't be drunk, that has no alcohol in it. So why are you acting so weird?" He asked leaning in to examine her eyes and see if there was something wrong. Kira, acting on impulse, leaned forward and kissed the Doctor's cheek.

"Not drunk dear, just acting on impulse." She said, patting his reddening cheek. "Now then, let's go find Rose!" She said, pointing her hand in a random direction and striking a random pose with a serious look on her face. The Doctor just sighed and grabbed Kira's free hand and started walking opposite the direction she pointed.

"Yes, yes, let's find Rose and then I'll find a way to get you to stop drinking that drink." He sighed, glancing back at a blushing Kira.

"You know, I like it when you hold my hand." Kira said after a while of walking hand in hand with the Doctor. The Doctor just looked at her in surprise before looking down at their linked hands.

"Why's that?" He asked, a hint of something in his voice.

 _Was that hope?_ Kira thought to herself. _Nah, it can't be, that's just impossible._

"Um, because your hands so big and warm and rough and strong. It's so real and it reminds me that I'm here, with you and it makes me feel safe and unbelievably happy." She explained. Or tried to at least, she was doing a pretty poor job at it. "I mean, I always knew you existed. In some alternate universe, different from my own I knew you were there. Theoretically it was impossible for you to not exist in some universe. I just never thought I'd get to see you let alone hold your hand like this." By the time she'd finished speaking Kira had a dark red blush covering her face and it felt like her heart would burst out of her chest with how quickly it was beating. That added with the fact that the odd pain she was getting now turned into a pulsating burn just to the side of her heart made it feel like she was about to spontaneously combust. Kira risked a glance at the Doctor and was relieved and embarrassed to see a matching blush on the Doctor's own face. They walked the rest of the distance in a comfortable silence. They stopped in front of the door of the same room they arrived in.

"Rose, are you in there?" The Doctor asked, walking into the room with Kira close behind him, their hands still linked together. Rose was sitting down on the edge of the floor, her legs dangling over the edge. "Aye-Aye." The Doctor greeted as he quickly walked down the three small steps to the floor just below the one Rose was sitting on. He moved to sit on the floor opposite the side Rose was on, a wide smile on his face. Kira let go of his hand and moved to sit next to Rose, a reassuring smile on her own face.

"Hello Rose." She greeted, taking a sip of her drink.

"What do you think then?" The Doctor asked Rose. He could tell that Kira loved it if her attitude was anything to go by.

"Great. Yeah, fine." Rose said with a forced excited tone in her voice. It was obvious that all of this overwhelmed her. "Once you get past the slightly psychic paper." She joked, twiddling her thumbs. The Doctor humored her and laughed at her joke, glancing out the window, unable to stand the awkwardness of it all. "They're just so... Alien. The Aliens are so Alien. You look at 'em, and they're alien." Rose tried to explain, seemingly stuck on the fact that there were no true 'humans' on board the ship.

"Good thing I didn't take you to the deep south." The Doctor joked, causing Kira to giggle a bit. Rose glared at Kira for a moment before turning to the Doctor and leaning back. Kira, decided to follow Rose's example and lean back herself, only instead of leaning on her hand she fell back and ended up lying on the floor, her feet dangling of the edge as she turned her head to watch Rose's talk with the Doctor. "Where are you from?" Rose asked the seemingly innocent question. Kira stiffened, remembering how heated their argument got last time Rose asked questions.

"All over the place." The Doctor answered, his tone strained.

"They all speak english." Rose decided to change the subject for the moment, sensing how uncomfortable it made the Doctor. The Doctor grabbed at this opportunity to change the topic and turned toward Rose and began speaking a mile a minute.

"No, you just hear english." He explained, leaning back on his elbow and pulling his left leg up so his foot was resting on the the corner of the floor. He looked like he was posing for some sort of magazine shoot or something in all honesty. "It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field gets inside your brain, translates." This information didn't seem to comfort Rose at all as she looked at the Doctor with a serious and surprised look on her face.

"It's inside my brain?" She asked, her tone quick and sharp.

"Well, in a good way." The Doctor reassured her, glancing at Kira to see if she was bothered by this as well. Kira just smiled at him and gave a small nod of her head, telling him that she already knew and that it didn't bug her at all. This didn't seem to help Rose at all though as her shock turned into anger.

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside, and it changes my mind and you didn't even ask?" Rose argued with a hard tone in her voice. The Doctor just looked confused by Rose's anger. Kira quickly sat up and put her hand on Rose's shoulder, hoping to comfort her.

"I didn't think about it like that." The Doctor admitted, utterly confused.

"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the deep south!" Rose yelled at him, obviously pissed.

"Rose, it's not like that. It doesn't change your mind it just translates. It's like having Rosetta Stone inside your head. Besides, the TARDIS is rather sweet, she's a rather nice intrusion of the mind if I say so myself." Kira attempted to explain, hoping to avoid a fight like the last one. She knew Rose wasn't angry about the TARDIS, rather she felt lost and alone and decided to get angry at everything else to make herself feel better. Rose just turned to Kira, a sharp and angry look in her eye.

"You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me! Stop pretending to be my friend if you're not going to act like one!" She yelled at her, pushing Kira away from her. Kira had a hurt look on her face, she had no idea that Rose would take it so badly. Rose turned her heated glare back to the Doctor.

"Who are you, then, Doctor?" She demanded an answer this time. The Doctor was obviously fed up with Rose's attitude and sat up from the floor, a strained look on his face. "What are you called? What sort of alien are you?" Rose asked in a hard accusing tone.

"I'm just the Doctor." He replied, his tone strained as he tried to hold back his growing anger.

"From what planet?" Rose asked, unrelenting. Kira cringed at that, knowing just how much that subject hurt the Doctor.

"Well it's not as if you'll know where it is." The Doctor said with a forced laugh. He was avoiding the question.

"Where are you from?" Rose continued. At that moment she couldn't care less that the Doctor was uncomfortable, she was going to get answers. Kira squirmed at the uncomfortable tension in the room.

"What does it matter?" The Doctor demanded. He glanced at Kira with a pleading look in his eyes. He knew she knew what planet, and why it hurt so much for him to talk about it. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she understood.

"Calm down Rose. It doesn't matter where he's from. All that matters is that we can trust him." Kira spoke softly, just barely loud enough for Rose to hear. She was trying to draw Rose's attention away from the Doctor, and it worked. Rose rounded on Kira, her glare strong as ever.

"You probably know don't you? Who do you think you are? Do you think you're special or something? How come you know this big secret and I don't?" Rose demanded, each question as sharp as a knife. Rose turned back to the Doctor as Kira shied away from her. "Tell me who you are!" She yelled at him. The Doctor couldn't hold back his anger any more. What right did this human girl have to demand answers from him and insult Kira?

"This is who I am, rIght here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!" He yelled at her, using his hands to exaggerate his point.

"Yeah, and I'm here, too, 'cause you brought me here, so just tell me!" Rose yelled back. The Doctor just stood up and quickly walked away from Rose towards the window, unable to continue his argument without doing something he'd later regret. Kira slowly stood up from her spot next to Rose, leaving her drink on the floor as walked up to the Doctor, standing next to him and looking out the window herself. The room was silent now, as the trio tried to get a hold of their emotions. Kira quietly slipped her hand into the Doctor's, giving it a reassuring squeeze as she glanced up at his reflection in the window. The Doctor glanced down at Kira's reflection and gave a sigh of exhaustion.

The silence of the room was broken by the intercom announcing 20 minutes till the Earth's death. Rose took that opportunity to stand up from her spot on the floor and walk over to the Doctor, standing next to him with an awkward air about her.

"Alright. As my mate Shareen says, 'Don't argue with the designated driver.'" She paused for a moment and glanced at Kira and gave her a small apologetic smile. "Or his girlfriend." Kira gave a small smile at that, a weak blush dusting her cheeks at the implication behind Rose's words. "Can't exactly call for a taxi." Rose said taking out her phone and making a show of checking her signal. "There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit." The Doctor glanced at Kira with a question in his eyes.

 _'Should we forgive her?'_ his gaze seemed to ask. Kira glanced at Rose and a wide smile appeared on her face. She gave a small nod and with that he turned toward Rose.

"Tell you what. With a little bit of Jiggery Pokery-" The Doctor began, taking the back off of Rose's phone.

"Is that a technical term, 'Jiggery Pokery'?" Rose asked, a slightly flirtatious smile on her face. A twinge of jealousy struck at Kira's heart, but she quickly pushed it away. It would no good getting jealous, especally since Rose and the Doctor are suppose to fall in love with each other. Instead she focused on the conversation and decided to steal some more lines.

"Of course it is Rose. The Doctor came first in Jiggery Pokery, what about you?" Kira asked with a wide smile, hoping to let Rose know that things would be the same as before. Rose turned to Kira, her smile turning from flirtatious to relieved.

"Nah, I failed Hullabaloo." She joked, turning to watch as the Doctor pulled something out of his coat pocket and inserted it into her phone.

"Aww, don't worry Rose, I could teach you a few things." Kira said with a wink at the end of it. The pair giggled as they watched the Doctor turn Rose's phone on, checking a few things on it before handing it back to Rose.

"There you go." He said, handing it to Rose and motioning for her to check it out. He watched as Rose pulled up her contact list and call her 'Mum'. Making sure everything worked alright before turning to Kira, his hand held out. "Your turn." Kira grabbed her phone from it's designated pocket on her belt and handed it to him, an excited smile on her face. She watched as the Doctor looked at her phone a moment before he scanned it with his sonic and tossed it behind him.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Kira asked, looking at her now broken phone that was currently on the floor a few feet behind the Doctor.

"Because I've got something better for you." He said with a wide smile and an excited twinkle in his eye. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a shiny new phone. Kira couldn't tell the make or model, but she could tell it was fancy and expensive. The phone was as thin and clear as a piece of glass from a window. It had a blue tint and a slight sheen to it. The edges were rounded and smooth and it looked about the same size as her last phone, which was a Droid Razor Maxx, just thinner. "Just press the center of it and it'll turn on." The Doctor said with a wide self-satisfied smirk on his face. Kira did as instructed and gasped in awe as a ripple moved throughout the phone from her touch. The phone gave a little 'ding' as the screen powered on. It functioned much like any other phone would, a clock and date on the lock screen, though, just under the current date and time was another date and time. She looked at it and then turned to the Doctor with a confused look on her face.

"What's with the second calendar and clock?" She asked, looking back down at the date and wondering why it seemed so familiar.

"Ah, that's the date and time from your own universe. You see. That's why this phone is so special. It's specially made to work no matter what universe you're in." The Doctor explained. Kira looked down at the phone in wonder, curious as to why she'd need something so advanced. She was about to asked the Doctor when Rose finished her conversation with her mother.

"That was five billion years ago." Rose said stunned.

"Think that's amazing? You want to see the bill." The Doctor joked, turning towards Rose. Kira slipped her new phone into it's designated spot on her belt, resisting the urge to play with it. She'd have plenty of time to do that later.

"So. She's dead now." Rose said solemnly, ignoring the Doctors joke. "Five billion years later, my mum's dead."

"Bundle of laughs you are." The Doctor said, glancing at Rose. Kira fought to keep her thoughts from following Rose's. She didn't want to think about all the time she lost. Lucky for her, the rumble of the building provided a good distraction. The platform shook beneath her feet, causing her to stumble around to try and keep her balance. The shaking stopped almost as quickly as it started. The three looked at each other with a knowing look in their eyes.

"That's not suppose to happen." The Doctor said, a slightly excited smirk on his face at the prospect of a new adventure. The intercom turned on and the Stewards voice echoed through the room.

"Honored guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you." The Steward announced with a forced calm in his voice. The Doctor turned and left the room, leaving Kira and Rose to follow him again. They rushed down the familiar hallway back to the observation room where the party was still taking place.


	13. EotW 5: New Friends and More Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/11/2014

"That wasn't a gravity pocket." The Doctor announced as they walked into the room. "I know gravity pockets, and they don't feel like that." He continued as he slid his fingers along the panel that opened the door. He was obviously looking for information. For an explanation on what that 'turbulence' really was. "What do you think, Jabe?" He asked, turning from the panel to find the tree woman standing directly behind him. "Listen to the engines. They've pitched up about 30 hertz. Is that dodgy, or what?" He asked, looking around the room like he expected to see the answer written on a wall somewhere. Jabe just looked confused. She glanced from the Doctor to Kira and then back again like she was waiting for someone to explain why he was acting so strange.

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make an sense to me." She answered hesitantly, looking around the room as well to see if she could find some clue to what the Doctor was talking about.

"Where's the engine room?" The Doctor asked, deciding he'd find the answer himself. Jabe was still lost.

"I don't know." Jabe admitted, a slightly apologetic look on her face. "But the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite. I could show you. And... your wife." She said, gesturing at Kira as she said 'wife'. Kira blushed a deep red and rapidly shook her head.

"Ah, um, n-no we're not married." Kira said quickly. A nervous stutter in her voice. Jabe then turned to Rose, a curious look in her eyes.

"Then, you are his wife?" She asked hesitantly. She was so sure that Kira was the one married to the Doctor, the interaction between the two suggest it. The Doctor was quick to respond this time, though he had a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"Oh, she's not my wife." He corrected Jabe. Jabe then turned back to Kira, a very confused look on her face.

"Partner?" Jabe asked Kira, who quickly shook her head in the negative, covering her face with her hands. Jabe then turned to Rose and asked the same thing, this time the Doctor responding once again.

"No." The Doctor said quickly and concisely.

"Concubine?" Jabe, asked, only sparing Kira a glance this time. Kira just shook her head no again. Jabe glanced at Rose next and the Doctor was once again, quick to answer.

"Nope."

"Prostitute?" Jabe asked with another glance at Kira and a slightly scandalized look on her face. Kira didn't look or act like a prostitute, but she supposed it was a possibility. Kira just let out an embarrassed whine and Rose took that moment to step in and stop the questioning.

"Whatever we are it hardly matters. Do you mind?" Rose said, obviously offended. "Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. I'm gonna catch up with the family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." She started to walk off, only to pause and turn to Kira with a questioning look. "You wanna come along Kira?" She asked, her tone slightly softer than it was before. She truly felt bad for how she treated Kira earlier, and she wanted to properly make up for it. Kira gave a small thankful smile but shook her head.

"Nah, no thanks. I'm gonna go and chat with The Face of Boe a bit more. Maybe get to know Lute and Coffa a bit better." Kira declined Rose's offer. She had a feeling that if she did talk to Cassandra, she'd do something she'd later regret. Rose gave a small nod of her head and walked off towards the 'last human' and Kira turned to find The Face of Boe.

"Don't start a fight." The Doctor instructed his two new companions. Leaving them to do their own thing as he offered his arm to Jabe as they walked to the maintenance duct. Kira gave the Doctor a quick nod and a smile signifying she'd follow his rule and went off in search of her new old friend. It didn't take her long to find The Face of Boe, considering he was fairly large. As she was on her way to sit in front of him again she was intercepted by Lute and Coffa. They seemed to fumble about themselves a bit, trying to see who would speak to her first. After watching them argue amongst themselves for a while Kira couldn't hold back a small giggle.

"Um. Lute, Coffa, was there something you needed?" Kira asked, a small smile on her face. Lute and Coffa both looked at her with a relieved smile on their faces, seemingly happy that she took the initiative to talk first.

"Ah yes um. Coffa and I were wondering if we could have more of those wonderful treats you have." The taller of the two, Lute, confessed. Kira gave the two a wide smile and reached into the bag on her belt again, pulling out two bags full of chocolates and handing one to each of them.

"No problem. I did say you could come and get more if you wanted more." Kira said with a smile. "Besides, I'm happy that you like them so much." Lute and Coffa glanced at each other for a moment before looking back at Kira with their own small smiles in place.

"They really are tasty, and we aren't the only ones who think so. They have become the talk of the party." Coffa said, taking one of the chocolate's and popping it into his mouth with a blissful smile. Lute followed his brothers example and ate a chocolate of his own, a smile matching his brothers stretching across his face. Kira slightly blushed at that. She had no idea that so many people, or aliens depending on how you looked at it, would have liked her chocolate.

"Ah, um, r-really? Th-that can't be right. They're only simple chocolates." Kira said, more to herself then the others, a deep red blush dusted across her cheeks. She opened her mouth, about to change the topic of conversation between herself and the Trees when she was interrupted by someone tapping her on the shoulder.

She turned around to see one of Cassandra's scientists standing behind her. Behind him she saw Rose walking off, steaming mad from her conversation with Cassandra, the Adherents of the repeated Meme following behind her. . Kira turned back to Lute and Coffa with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry Lute, Coffa, it seems someone want's to talk to me." She excused herself, turning to follow the scientist to Cassandra.

"You know, that rude Rose girl told me something rather interesting." Cassandra started. Her tone strained as she tried to hold in her anger. "She said that I was not that last human. That both you and her were born on earth. Is this true?" Cassandra asked, her eyes dark with anger.

Kira contemplated telling the truth, telling Cassandra that she was not the last human and that she should get off her high horse, but decided against it. She was sure that, should she tell Cassandra the truth, Cassandra would order her to be locked in that small room along with Rose and she couldn't have that. Kira had to stay here, where she could help the Doctor and save Jabe, and hopefully everyone else. She stood there a moment, trying to think up a clever lie that Cassandra would believe when their discussion was interrupted by the Face of Boe wheeling up to them. He winked at Kira, letting her know that he was doing this to help her before turning to Cassandra.

_\- I am sorry to interrupt Lady Cassandra, but I must steal this young lady away from you for a moment. -_ The Face of Boe spoke in their minds, causing Kira to let out a sigh of relief as Cassandra rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh must you, we were having a wonderful conversation about my home planet." Cassandra said in a biting tone, obviously trying to get the Face of Boe to leave them alone.

_\- I am sorry Lady Cassandra, but it can not wait. Come along Kira. -_ Boe said, his tank turning on Cassandra and moving away. Kira spared Cassandra a glance as she moved to walk beside Boe. The walked away in silence for a short while until the Face of Boe let out a relieved sigh. _\- I wasn't sure whether or not that was going to work. -_ He said with a tired tone in his voice. _\- I thought I was done with this centuries ago. -_

Kira looked at him with apologetic eyes. "Sorry Jack, but thanks for saving me." She thanked him, wondering how he'd react to being called 'Jack'. To his own credit the Face of Boe didn't look all that surprised by the fact that Kira knew who he was. In fact, he seemed used to it honestly.

_\- Not a problem Kira, now tell me, where are you now? How long have you been with the Doctor? -_ He asked her, his tone suggesting that this was a question he asked often. Kira scratched the back of her neck, slightly nervous with how he'd react.

"Um, truthfully. I've only been here a couple of days." Kira admitted. Jack seemed truly shocked by this as he turned to Kira, eyes wide.

_\- Ah, so this is when it happens. When you discover the truth. -_ He said, seeming truly amazed. Kira was about to ask him what he meant. What truth she was going to discover when the intercom interrupted her.

"Earth Death in 10 minutes. Earth Death in 10 minutes." The intercom announced. Cassandra took that moment to wheel herself into the middle of the observation room, one scientist on either side of her.

"The planet's end. Come gather, come gather" She said, drawing everyone's attention to herself. "Bid farewell to the cradle of civilization. Let us mourn her with a traditional ballad." Just as she said this the junk box, long forgotten and sitting in the corner, began playing 'Toxic' by Britney Spears.

Kira rolled her eyes at all the drama but stopped when she remembered what was happening at this moment. Quick as she could she ran into the hall to the room where Rose was undoubtedly trapped. She arrived to see that the Doctor was already there, trying to fix the sunfilter and save Rose. Kira ran to stand just beside him, facing the door. Rose was violently pounding on it, begging for someone to get her out.

"Rose! Calm down, pounding on the door will do nothing but hurt your hands." Kira instructed in a calm tone. She knew there was still hope, that Rose might get out of there if the Doctor stopped the sunfilter before the door got burned shut. Rose seemed to take Kira's advice and calm down. "Now Rose, I want you to find to lowest point on the floor and lay down flat. Once you've laid down you'll need to pull your hood up and try and keep your head covered." Kira instructed. She pressed her ear against the door and waited a moment for Rose to follow her instructions before she continued. "Now just keep calm, and take deep breaths. Don't worry, the Doctor and I are here and we are going to save you. Just keep calm okay." She waited a moment before turning to the Doctor, who was still working on the panel, trying to rise the sunfilter.

As Kira was talking to Rose the sunfilter was rising and falling as the Doctor worked. Her plan seemed to come to fruition as the Doctor stopped the sunfilter before it melted the lock. The door sluggishly swooshed open and Rose ran out, throwing her arms around first Kira, and then the Doctor, happy she was still alive. Rose was muttering her thanks to the pair as Kira shushed her, trying to quiet her down so she could speak.

"Now then Rose, I've got a very important job for you. Please stay in this hallway, soon everyone from the observation room is going to rush into here and I'm gonna need you to keep them calm okay? I need you to do this for me okay Rose." Kira instructed, hoping her plan would work. Rose seemed slightly confused but nodded her head yes. She hugged both Kira and the Doctor once more before sitting down in the hallway and pulling out her phone. The Doctor turned to Kira, a curious and knowing look in his eye as they started walking out of the hallway. They were about halfway to the observation room when the Doctor grabbed Kira's hand and glanced at her.

"So, what have you got planned?" He asked, bringing up the question that Kira knew he'd ask. With a heavy sigh Kira kept her gaze forward, slightly scared of how the Doctor might react.

"Well, I know the platform is sabotaged." She began, half expecting the Doctor to start yelling at her right then and there. Instead he seemed slightly relieved, though she'd be hard pressed to find a reason why. "I knew it'd be useless to try and expose the person who sabotaged the ship without proof." Kira paused as the Doctor cut her off.

"So you waited until I found the proof needed to expose the person who sabotaged the ship." He said with a small nod of understanding. "And then what, we expose the bad guy, fix the ship and save all the people on it?" He asked, his tone as calm as ever. Kira paused a moment, briefly wondering if the Doctor knew that she knew what was going to happen before nodding her head.

"Yup. And hopefully my plan works and nobody else dies." She finished just as they were rounding the corner. She felt bad for lying, she knew Cassandra had to die. Cassandra had to 'die' and go to the hospital in New New York so they could save all those poor patients. It was a fixed point. Kira wasn't sure how she knew it, but she knew that Cassandra's 'death' here was a fixed point in time, something that always had to happen. Cassandra was just too old, it was her time. She was cut from her thoughts by Jabe's voice as she explained to the rest of the passengers that the ship was sabotaged.


	14. EotW 6: And Then There's the Bitchy Trampoline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, though the story is far from over. Find Kira again in Kira's adventures in the Who'Niverse: Getting back to the Doctor.  
> Chapter Edited 6/11/2014

Both Kira and the Doctor walked into the room as Cassandra was asking how it was possible that the ship was sabotaged.

"Our private rooms are protected by a code wall." Cassandra argued before ordering her scientists to moisturize her again, her tone sharp and heavy with anger. The Doctor walked up to Jabe and took the little spider drone out of her hand, ready to use it to find the culprit as the Moxx of Balhoon ordered Jabe to summon the Steward.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." Jabe announces, causing the room to gasp and murmur about the shocking revelation.

"Who killed him?" The Moxx of Balhoon asked, his voice no longer commanding but curious and saddened instead.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us, talk to the face, talk to the face." Cassandra blamed Jack, who just shook his head in denial. Kira got angry at that, now she knew Jack, Jack was her friend and helped her and Cassandra decided to blame him? Not going to happen.

"Isn't that a bit obvious Cassandra. Besides, if he was going to invite you all here and then sabotage the ship, why is he still on board?" Kira argued, trying to move Cassandra's attention from Jack to herself.

"Easy way of finding out." The Doctor interjected, done with fixing the little robot spider. "Someone brought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master." He said, setting the spider down on the floor. The spider looked around a for a moment, it's red eye casting a shine on the floor as it looked. It walked up to Cassandra and paused for a moment, looking up at her as her eyes darted back and forth suspiciously. The spider gave a little beep as it continued on, this time walking up to the Adherents of the Repeated Meme where it gave a little beep of success.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'Accuse!" Cassandra said, eager to move the attention away from herself.

"That's all very well, and, really, kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it..." The Doctor began, walking towards the five hooded figures. The Lead Adherent moved to smack the Doctor much like he did Rose only to stop as the Doctor caught his wrist, pulling it out of his arm with a hiss of pressurized air being released to reveal tubes coming out of his wrist, identifying it as a robot.

"..a Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea." The Doctor said, reaching up and pulling a tube out of the severed wrist and causing the Robot's to all collapse onto the floor. "Remote-Control droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker." The Doctor explained to the occupants of the room, walking up to the spider and tapping it with his foot. "Go on, Jimbo. Go home." He said, giving it one last tap as it started walking again, this time stopping at Cassandra and staying there for good. Cassandra seemingly accepting her fate decided to expose herself.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." She said, trying to insult the Doctor. "At arms!" She ordered her scientists, who moved into an attack position with their spray guns aimed at the Doctor.

"What are you gonna do, moisturize me?" The Doctor joked, his sassy attitude coming to light as Kira walked up to him and pulled him back a step. The scientist never fired in the show, but she wasn't about to take the risk that everything would go the same as the show considering how much she changed just being there.

"With acid." Cassandra countered. "Oh, you're too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face." Cassandra goalted. Kira just snorted.

"You're absolutely right Cassandra, you lost your beauty when you decided you wanted to become a bitchy trampoline." Kira said with a roll of her eyes. She was truly tired of Cassandra's attitude. Even if she did change for the better in the future, she was still rather evil now.

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it, how stupid's that?" The Doctor added, trying to prompt Cassandra to call off her spiders.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation, with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." Cassandra admitted, causing everyone in the room to look at her with wide, startled eyes.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money." The Doctor spat out. Angry and slightly disgusted with the greed humans expressed so well.

"Do you think it's cheap looking like this?" Cassandra spat back, her eyes narrowed in her own anger. "Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours or that ugly one beside you." She continued, causing the Doctor and Kira to bristle slightly. Kira knew she wasn't beautiful, but she was hardly ugly. Though the Doctor seemed to take it slightly worse the Kira did if the fire in his eyes was anything to go by.

"Arrest her! The infidel." The Moxx of Balhoon said, finally done with listening to Cassandra's rant.

"Oh, shut it, pixie!" Cassandra yelled at him. Annoyed with everyone around her. "I've still got my final option." She added just as the intercom announced 3 minutes till the destruction of the Earth. "And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies, and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old earth song go? Burn, baby, burn." She said, her tone confident.

"Then you'll burn with us." Jabe spoke up, her tone strained as she fought back tears. This was obviously a bit too much for her, all this greed and hatred put out on display.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but... I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, Activate." Cassandra ordered, causing the base to shake as the spiders placed all over the platform exploded, destroying the safety systems. "Force fields gone, with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband." She joked, trying to hold back her own chuckle. "Oh, shame on me. Bye-bye, darlings. Bye-bye, my darling." She said, teleporting away just as the intercom announced that the safety systems were failing.

Everyone started to huddle together and panic as the Doctor tried to think of a way out of their current situation.

"Reset the computer!" The Moxx of Balhoon demanded, scared for his own life.

"Only the Steward would know how." Jabe argued, knowing that trying to without him would be useless.

"No, we can do it by hand." The Doctor realized "There must be a system-restore switch." He said, calling Jabe to follow him as he moved to leave the room. "You lot, just chill!" He yelled out to the room. He was about to leave as Kira ran up and stopped him.

"Jabe, you stay with Lute and Coffa, they need you right now. I'll go with the Doctor." She said quickly before turning to the room. "Everyone! Calm down and listen to me. Panicking will do nothing to help so just keep calm and follow my instructions." She yelled out to the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and fell silent as they listened to what Kira had to say.

"Now then! It's going to become really hot in here and that sun's going to become really intense, and with that giant window there everyone in here will be like ants underneath a magnifying glass. So I need everyone to move into the hallways or their personal rooms, just get away from windows okay? That includes all the staff! And everyone, work together. If someone needs a room to stay in, let them stay with you. If someone trips, help them up." She ordered, trying to keep her voice calm. Everyone in the room nodded and moved into the hallway, off to find somewhere safe. Kira let out a breath of relief as she turned and ran off to follow the Doctor, hoping everyone followed her advice and stayed calm.

The Doctor and Kira ran as fast as they could to the engine room, panting and sweating as the heat rose. The fans were spinning at an incredible speed and the Doctor let out a groan of annoyance.

"Oh, and guess where the switch is." He said, pausing at the fans and staring at the switch with a growing urgency. Kira ran towards the switch on the wall that she knew would slow the fans down, not even waiting for the Doctor to say something as she pulled it down, the sleeves of her sweater pulled over her hands so they wouldn't burn as badly. She knew they didn't have much time left, and her little speech took up more time then she would have liked. The fans slowed down enough for the Doctor to pass them but he paused, looking back at Kira with worried eyes.

"Stop wasting time, Timelord." Kira said, stealing Jabe's line. The Doctor just smiled, and watched the first fan, watching at waiting for the right time to cross it. As all this was happening Kira was panting for breath as her chest started hurting worse than it ever had before, causing her to grit her teeth in pain as she fought to stay conscious. Her head started pounding as everything around her started to slow down. Her legs started to buckle and her skin started to tingle as she hung onto the switch with all her might, barely noticing the Doctor pass the second fan before everything turned gold. She let out a gasp of pain as she disappeared from sight, the switch flipping back into place as the Doctor looked back at the now empty spot where she used to be with worry clear in his eyes.

* * *

The Doctor's POV

* * *

 

I had just made it past the second fan and was about to attempt the third when a blinding golden light filled the room. I turned around, worried that something had happened to Kira only to find that my fears had come true. She was gone. Whisked away in a flash of golden light. It had started, the change. I had hoped that I'd get more time with her before it happened, but I suppose that was too much to ask. I turned back around to face the third and final fan and steeled myself. Now was not the time to dwell on something that I couldn't change. Now was time to save the whole of Platform One and everyone inside. The intercom sounded, announcing the small amount of time I had left to do something. With a deep breath I closed my eyes and tuned into time. A light and childish voice sounded in the back of my mind. A voice I knew too well.

"Come on Theta, that's it. Just feel time move around you, feel every millisecond, every nanosecond and everything that happens with that period of time. Feel the movement of space around you and use it to your advantage." The young girl from my memories instructed. "That's how you slow down time. How you control time like a true Timelord."

I took a deep breath and did as my memories instructed, feeling ever nanosecond and every movement space made during that short duration of time. I opened my eyes and watched the fan move, it's speed becoming sluggish as I became one with time. I closed my eyes once again and took a step forward, making it past the fan just as the countdown reached four. With quick steps I ran towards the switch and pulled it, restarting the computer and bringing up the shields. The fans now slowed down I slowly walked back towards the door and I paused, looking at the spot Kira was before. I was worried for her. I had no idea where she went, I just know the change has started, and I've got to find some way to explain to Rose and everyone else that, she's not here, but she's not dead, she's just somewhere else, becoming someone else, all alone.


	15. Kira!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've finally gotten a picture of Kira posted here! It's not the best, and there's plenty I'd like to change. But I've promised you a picture a long time ago and here it is.


	16. RE-WRITING

Currently re-writing all my stories, starting with Kira's Adventures! I WILL NOT ABANDON YOU!


End file.
